Gomennasai, Maru
by Atra Rosae
Summary: -Gomennasai, Maru- escucho decirle en un susurro. Su voz, su melodiosa voz estaba cargada de dolor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?
1. Gomennasai, Maru

1. Gomennasai Maru

Era noche cerrada. Lo único que proporcionaba luz en esa oscuridad eran las pocas estrellas que comenzaban a vislumbrase, cada vez más pero aun así débiles en comparación con el astro lunar. Su mirada se poso en el amplio jardín frente a él. Su aguda mirada le permitía ver a la perfección esa noche. Los arboles de Sakuras y de Momo comenzaban a abrir sus flores y su aroma inundaba el lugar. Era la tranquilidad palpable, la paz. Nada se movía ahí afuera, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta los koi estaban quietos en su estanque y ni siquiera el viento agitaba los arboles. Era como si presintieran que algo sucedería esa noche, algo importante, y debían estar quietos, alerta a lo que pasara. Él también los sentía así. Sabía que algo tramaba, algo grande y no le quería decir que era y no podía adivinarlo. Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba saber que era lo que planeaba. Al amanecer se enfrentarían a esos demonios y no estaría tranquilo si no sabía que era lo que se proponía.

Retiro la mirada del jardín y la centro en la habitación. Era demasiado grande o por lo menos eso había pensado hacia mucho, las puertas corredizas se encontraban cerradas, la lampara apagada, la verdad es que no sabía para que tenía esa lampara ahí, no la necesitaba. Sobre una mesa baja un vaso con un té que hacía poco ella había dejado ahí, con una sonrisa en su rostro y la mascara de la tranquilidad, la calma antes de la tempestad, porque pudo notarlo. La confusión en sus ojos, el miedo y un poco de resolución y pena. Le había deseado buenas noches y pedido que descansara, alegando que el día siguiente sería demasiado largo. Se acercó a la mesa y tomo el vaso con delicadeza. Olió su contenido, era Melocotón. Lo bebió por el simple hecho de que había sido ella la que lo había llevado. A veces pensaba que la consentía demasiado. Dejo el vaso vació una vez más en la mesita y regreso al umbral que daba a los jardines, su habitación estaba frente a la suya, cruzando el jardín central. No había luz, la más mínima mota, ni el que solía desprender su cabello aun si que nada reflejara en el.

La dejaría descansar por ahora. Como ella decía, mañana sería un día difícil y muy largo. No sabía cual sería el desenlace de la batalla que les esperaba, solo sabía que no la dejaría sola en ningún momento, ya que la razón por la que combatirían al día siguiente era ella. Aquello que deseaban era a ella y ni él, ni su padre la entregarían tan fácilmente, al menos no a él. No la merecía. No la entregarían aunque significara la muerte de muchos. Aunque todos ellos tampoco la abandonarían nunca, la querían demasiado. Había sabido ganárselos desde el momento en el que apareció en el mundo, eran tan leales a ella como lo eran con Inu Taisho o el mismo.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarle. Eso era extraño. Raramente estaba cansado. Sus piernas comenzaron a pesarle a la vez que los brazos. Su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse cada vez mas pesado y sus pensamientos se dispersaban a momentos. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Se dejo caer recargado en el umbral. Se sentía tan pesado y los parpados comenzaban a cerrarse. Ningún veneno podía hacerle efecto, su propio veneno lo eliminaba. Así que ¿qué sucedía? Dirigio su mirada a la habitación de enfrente. La alarma comenzaba a prenderse en su cabeza, ¿los atacaban por la espalda?, ¿adelantaban su ataque, a traición, acaso? Vio acercarse una silueta. Alta, de largos cabellos, mujer. Su paso era lento.

Su olfato comenzaba a fallarle y veía borroso. ¿Quién era quien se acercaba? La vio inclinarse ante él pero ya no distinguía su rostro y su olfato no le revelaba de quien se trataba. Sentía el calor que su cuerpo transmitía. Se hinco y poso su mano en su mejilla. Sintió su calor, aunque su mano era más fría que caliente. Sintió, también, sus labios en su frente, en la media luna que caracterizaba a su raza.

-Gomennasai, Maru- escucho decirle en un susurro. Su voz, su melodiosa voz estaba cargada de dolor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quiso gritarselo, quiso detenerla pero su cuerpo no le respondía y sus parpados se cerraban cada vez más. -Ningún veneno te puede hacer efecto, Sesshomaru, ningún veneno humano, pero uno nuestro, si- le dijo sin que le fallara la voz pero pudo notar que cada vez había más dolor en ella.

La escucho entrar a la habitación, escucho el susurro de su kimono al rozar con el piso de madera y como dejaba algo en la mesita. Abrió las puertas del pasillo y antes de cerrar volvió a hablarle:

-En cuanto amanezca pasara el efecto. Perdón Sesshoumaru- al final no pudo reprimir que la voz se le cortara ligeramente. Escuchó cerraba antes de caer profundamente dormido en un espiral de oscuridad.

-SESSHOMARU-SAMA!- había un gran alboroto alrededor de él. Abrió los ojos de golpe cegándose por un instante con los poderosos rayos del sol. Pestañeo varias veces hasta que se acostumbro a la intensidad del sol y noto al grupo de sirvientes rodeándolo con expresiones preocupadas en su rostro. No distinguió cual fue el que le había gritado. Solo vio cuando se alejaron un poco de él una vez despertó y escucho los suspiros de alivio de varias sirvientas.

-Se encuentra bien, Sesshoumaru-sama?-pregunto una joven de cabello corto y pelirrojo. Era la que más cerca se encontraba. Posó su mirada en ella, no la recordaba de ningún lado, y ella se sonrojo notablemente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto cortante. No sabía que demonios hacia ahí tirado y con tantos a su alrededor, no solían acercarcele a menos de que estuviera con... todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior regreso como un poderoso tornado de recuerdos a su consciente. Se levanto de golpe ignorando las exclamaciones que le suplicaban descansar. Ya había descansado lo suficiente. Se supone que deberían estar en el campo de batalla en ese momento. Entro a la habitación y distinguió su aroma impregnado en un pergamino sobre la mesita donde reposaba el vaso, también se encontraba en la puerta.

Había sido ella. Era la única que podría crear algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente por tanto tiempo. Tomo el pergamino de la mesita. Escucho al grupo de sirvientes a su disposición asomarse por la puerta. Les dirigió una mirada gélida y se dispersaron al momento sin atreverse a decir nada más. Algo estaba sucediendo y nadie le decía nada concreto. Al menos no al memento que él le gustaría. Sabía que debería estar como frenético buscándola, porque estaba seguro de que no estaba en el castillo. Pero si no estaba en el castillo porque estaban todos tan tranquilos. Había menos ruido del que debería a los alrededores. Algo le decía que aquel pergamino era más importante que otra cosa en el momento, al menos le resolvería muchas de las dudas que tenía.

_Gomennasai Maru._

_Lamento hacer de esta forma las cosas, pero es la única manera posible, sabía que me seguirías, me detendrías y combatirías por mi y no puedo permitir que eso suceda. Sé que eres poderoso y mucho, pero no puedo darme el lujo de dejarle la decisión al destino, porque también sé que él es poderoso y que pelearas contra ambos, no solo contra uno y me da pánico pensar en perderte y en perderlo. Sé que nuestra raza no debería demostrar tantas emociones y no debería expresarlas ni siquiera en papel pero no te puedo dejar sin una explicación. _

_ Irasue siempre se ha preguntado cómo puedo pertenecer a la raza de los Inu, siendo tan impulsiva y expresiva, lo contrario a como tu eres, Sesshoumaru. Yo siempre le he contestado que es porque esta bien que seamos diferentes, sino nos mataríamos uno al otro y eso sería muy trágico. Nunca te ha gustado esa respuesta. Ahora puedo darte otra._

_ Pertenezco a los Inu y soy como soy porque tengo algo que proteger. A ti y a él. Y a ella también, aunque no se lo digas. Quiero protegerlos aunque me tenga que sacrificar por ustedes, no importa. Quizá te parezca cobarde, lo más probable es que te enfurezcas mientras lees esta carta, pero puedo soportar eso. Para mi no es cobarde, es una forma de salvación. Es lo que yo quiero. No permitiré que mueran por mi culpa, nadie. Aunque esten dispuestos a hacerlo, yo no lo estoy._

_ Cuando despiertes y leas esta carta, porque se que es lo primero que harás cuando despiertes, ya nadie me podrá encontrar y tampoco a ellos. No habrá batalla. Inu Taisho será notificado en cuanto amanezca. No saben que hice, deje mi aroma en el lugar lo suficiente como para que crean que sigo ahí, quizá tu alarma sea lo que los ponga sobre aviso, pero como dije ya no me podrán encontrar y tampoco a los que se suponía yo comandaría, vinieron conmigo aunque yo no quería. Puedes estar seguro de que estaré bien, ellos me cuidaran tan bien como tú lo harías. Desaparecerán conmigo. Puedes estar tranquilo. Por eso te pido que me perdones, Maru. Tampoco nunca te ha gustado tu apodo, pero me dejas llamarte así, solo a mi, estoy segura de que lo extrañaras. Pero por favor no lo hagas. _

_Te quiero, Maru y gomennasai._

_ Yashiro_

En el exterior su expresión era nula, simplemente con la mirada pegada al pergamino que sostenía con ambas manos, como si no creyera lo que en el leía. En el interior había una tormenta, estaba furioso. Si ella lo deseaba sería imposible encontrarla. Estaba loca, siempre lo había estado, pero nunca pensó que hiciera lo que fuera que había hecho.

Escucho la puerta correrse y segundos después detecto el olor de su padre combinarse con el de ella en la puerta.

-Se fue- fue todo lo que le dijo a Inu Taisho. No le dejo decir nada, salio a los jardines y se perdió en el cielo.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer intento de Fanfic largo... sean piadosos, jaja... agradecería comentarios y sugerencias... Espero les guste...

Si hay en cierta forma concurrencia, lo seguire... y desde ahora digo que intentare, de ley, subir un capitulo por semana... todavia no se de cuantos capitulos sera...

Bueno Sayonara

Atra


	2. Este es mi sacrificio

2. Este es mi sacrificio.

Cerró la puerta justo antes de verlo caer inconsciente, de haberlo visto lo más probable es que esa imagen la persiguiera por en el sueño eterno al que se sometería volviendola loca. El verlo tendido en el piso de su habitación, inmovil ya era suficiente tormento. Reclino su cabeza en el marco de la puerta repitiendo su disculpa una otra vez, como si fuera una oración que la salvaría de lo que ella misma había causado. Era el momento de irse, la noche no se detendría.

Camino a paso lento sin importarle dejar su aroma en el lugar. Daba lo mismo, los confundiría un poco, además no sería extraño el que ella estuviera por esos lugares, solían pasar horas conversando o sencillamente acompañandose. Lo extrañaría como no lo haría con nadie más.

A cada paso que daba sus dedos sentían la textura de las paredes a su alrededor, granbando a fuego en su memoria hasta el ultimo rincón de ese palacio en su mente. También veía en varios de los pasillos a cada uno de los guardias que había dejado dormido con la ayuda de sus sirvientes, aquellas jovenes youkai que la seguirían a donde fuera, aunque ella deseara lo contrario, estaría eternamente agradecida con ellas. Hubiera preferido que se quedaran, que disfrutaran de una libertad a la que ella renunciaba pero habían jurado que la acompañarían quisiera o no, y la verdad es que no estaba dispuesta a lastimarlas para impedirles que le siguieran, eran libres de elegir que hacian con su vida y si habian decidido seguirla, estaba bien o por lo menos intentaría que estuviera bien.

Cruzó el último jardín hasta las puertas principales. Se detuvo un momento. Quería recordar el aroma de las sakuras al abrirse, asi como de las flores de melocotón. Quería mantener en su memoría la imagen de los estanques con los peces koi, inmoviles, observadola desde su acuatico hogar, como si supieran que era lo que planeaba hacer. Quería guardar el olor del cesped, de los árboles, de absolutamente todo lo que la rodeaba y la había rodeado toda su vida. Escuchaba el silencio, ya que ni siquiera el viento hacia el más minimo susurro aunque hacía ondear ligeramente su cabello y su kimono. Era una noche de silencio y oscuridad, perfecta para el tipo de encantamiento que estaba decidida a realizar. No podía arrepentirse, no ahora, todo marchaba como lo había planeado, los haría desaparecer aunque ella tuviera que hacerlo con ellos. No amenzarían más lo que amaba.

Siguió su paso con la decisión marcada en sus hermosas facciones. Abrió ambas puertas, enormes y pesadas de madera tallada, casi imposible de derribar. Sería la última vez que las cruzaría en mucho, demasiado tiempo. Afuera encontró a sus eternos compañeros, una joven pareja de youkais demasiado enamorados para darse cuenta y demasiado leales como para dejarla sola en ningun momento.

-Yashiro-sama -él fue el primero en notar su presencia. Era un joven de cabello corto rojo, marcas rojizas en sus mejillas, piel palida y ojos verdes. Vestía una armadura que a simple vista era demasiado pesada, al alzarla era extremadamente ligera. Dos katanas en el cinturon

-¿Está segura de lo que hace?- pregunto ella. Una joven youkai de largo cabello semi violeta, rasgos finos, piel palida y ojos violetas. Vestía un kimono sencillo lila y una katana en la cintura.

Sonrió a ambos antes de cerrar las puertas tras de ella y colocarse al borde de la tierra que flotaba más arriba de las nubes. Más seguro para los humanos que los youkais vivieran en castillos flotantes. Posó su mirada en las nubes viendolo todo a la vez que no veía nada. Respiro profundo y se giro parcialmente a ellos.

-Heiji, Midori, estan a tiempo de arrepentirse- les dijo con toda la suplica que pudo adoptar. Sería inutil, lo presentía pero nada perdía, aunque se enojaran con ella, no la dejarían.

-No lo estamos y aunque lo estuvieramos- replicó Midori con el fastidio en sus violetas ojos. Ya en muchas ocasiones se lo habían dicho.

-Entonces estoy segura de lo que hago- comento Yashiro al momento en que una luz la rodeaba, lista para larzarse al vacio. -Los humanos nos esperan.

Los tres fueron rodeados por luz y se lanzaron a las nubes. Iban a una velocidad impresionante y se acercaban rápidamente a un tupido bosque donde se podía ver una timida luz de fuego. Se adentraron en el bosque ocultos por las copas de los árboles. Escuchaban un ligero susurro en un claro más adelante y podían ver el fuego de las antorchas colocadas en un circulo perfecto. Les llegaba el olor de varios humanos distintos y la sensación de distintos tipos e intensidades de poderes espirituales. Por las auras que desprendían notaron sacerdotisas, monjes y una que otra bruja. En total eran 10.

Heiji y Midori compartienron una mirada, si eso era una trampa saldrían librados pero seguramente heridos, ninguno de los que se encontraban ahí era debil. Yashiko comenzó a caminar hacia el claro, Midori hizo el ademan de detenerla pero se retuvo, Yashiko había alzado la mano ligeramente para retenerla, no hubo conexión visual pero se conocían lo suficiente como para darle a entender que si la traicionaban morirían sin piedad alguna. No aceptaba traiciones. Generalmente no hacía ningun ruido al caminar, pero en esta ocasión era mejor avisar a sus anfitriones.

Era entrada la noche cuando escucharon a sus espaldas el ruido de una rama al romperse. Todos se tensaron y alzaron al maximo sus campos de energía. Estaban en territorio de youkais y por muy poderosos que fueran todos, contra muchos no podrían.

-Si mantienen esos campos no podremos acercarnos- escucharon una voz tranquila, hechizante. Su mirada se pose al norte y vieron acercarse una figura alta de blanco. Su cabello plateado se torno rojizo a la luz del fuego, su piel blanca se volvio rosada al igual que la estola que la rodeaba por los brazos y su kimono brillo. Muchos de los ahí reunidos contuvieron la respiración, otros afirmaron que era la youkai que esperaban.

La mujer de cabello negro y traje de sacerdotisa fue la primera en retirar su campo de protección que sostenía el de todos lo demás, ocasiono una reacción en cadena y en cuestión de segundos no quedaba un solo obstaculo que les prohibiera acercarse al circulo de antorchas.

-Tu debes ser Midoriko- Yashiro se acerco y atravezo el circulo, los reunidos se alejaron un paso mas de ella. -Tu fuiste la que me busco- afirmo deteniendose a un metro de distancia de la sacerdotisa, al centro del circulo.

-No hay necesidad de escoltas, aceptaste el trato- replico Midoriko al notar a Heiji y Midori fuera del circulo.

-Por más que les pida que se marchen no lo haran. No interrumpiran, ni les haran daño, como dices acepte el trato- afirmo. -Estoy segura de que si se mantienen todos alejado nunca llegaremos a nada- dijo con socarronería sin cambiar mucho su expresión. -Ustedes enviaron la invitación y ahora me temen.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- solto de golpe un monje de cabello negro y vestimenta azul como sus ojos. Dirigio su mirada a él y la fijo. El hombre no retrocedio y sorprendentemente le mantuvo la mirada.

-Mis razones no son de su incumbencia, ¿no lo crees Monje?- una cosa era que hiciera tratos con ellos y otra muy diferente que revelara sus razones. -Ustedes fueron los que me buscaron y propusieron el sello. Les puedo asegurar que si caigo yo, ellos también lo harán, es lo único que les debe importar- sentencio con firmeza y frialdad.

Los humanos se colocaron al rededor de ella sin decir una palabra más y ella se mantuvo en el centro.

-Una vez empecemos, no te podrás arrepentir- dijo el monje de azul. Ella mantuvo su boca cerrada y sus comentarios muertos. Mientras más rápido acabaran, mejor.

Heiji y Midori se alejaron un poco más cuando una luz y el viento comenzo a rodear el circulo. Se escuchaba el susurro de los humanos al hacer su conjuro y el tintineo de algunos rosarios sosteniendo el poder de sus dueños. La luz que los rodeaba comenzaba a hacerse mas intensa y acercarse cada vez más a Yashiro. Ella estaba impasible, los observaba a cada uno de ellos, relajando cada uno de sus nervios, musculos y poderes. No podía estallar en ese momento, no debía atacarlos o el sello no sería como planeado. Comenzaba a sentir como pequeños rayos llegaban a ella y rozaban su piel. Sentía pequeñas descargas electricas por todos lados y como el viento alzaba su cabello y ligeramente a ella misma.

La intensidad de la plegaría aumentaba poco a poco y el poder de todos esos humanos la rodeaba cada vez más, con más fuerza y ella comenzaba a perder el control. Su instinto le gritaba que los detuviera, los matara a todos y se fuera de ahí, que saliera de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, pero su voluntad le ordenaba quedarse, ignorar completamente todo lo demás. Las descargas se volvían cada vez más fuertes. Agotarían completamente a los humanos que estaban dispuestos a dejar una parte de su vida en sellarla con tal de proteger a su gente de los que deseaban a esa youkai.

De un momento a otro comenzo a elevarse en el aire sin que fuera su decisión y su piel comenzo a volverse a piedra en donde sentía aquellas fuertes descargas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para controlar sus propios impulsos que cada vez eran más fuertes para liberarse de los poderes que la apresaban poco a poco. La plegaría era cada vez más fuerte y su energía aumentaba. La luz la rodeo exclusivamente a ella, creando una esfera que cada vez era más pequeña y más fuerte. Ella no emitia ni un sonido y su piel se cubría de piedra, cada centimetro de ella pesaba y se solificaba. Una explosión lo cubrio todo y barrió el bosque, destruyendo todo lo vivo que estuviera a su paso.

Una vez paso la luz, al alzar sus rostros frente a ellos se econtraba una estatua perfecta de color blanco de Yashiro con una expresión de calma total, estaba en posición fetal con la estola rodeandola como si de una proteccion se tratara, se mantenía suspendida en el aire y tenía un ligero brillo.

Cada uno de los que se encontraban en el circulo respiraban con dificultad y el rosario de algunos se había hecho añicos. Heiji se acerco al circulo e ignorando completamente a los humanos, que en ese momento eran un blanco excesivamente fácil, se acerco a la estatua y movio lentamente su mano hasta su rostro, esperaba recibir una descarga o que un campo de protección lo rechazara pero nada de eso sucedio y pudo tocar el rostro de la inu. Era terso y sorprendentemente calido, como si estuviera vivo.

-Los dejara acercarse a ustedes- escucho hablar a la sacerdotisa que parecía dirigir al resto de los humanos, Midoriko, si no se equivocaba. Se giro ligeramente hacía ella sin expresar la pregunta que le rondoba la cabeza, ella supo traducir su gesto. -Fue lo último que dijo, que solo ustedes podrían tocarla y que protegieran a los humanos- dijo dejando en claro en su tono que no era un invento suyo.

-¿Por qué habriamos de protegerlos?- habló Midori.

-Por que nosotros protegemos el secreto y el sello acabará cuando el secreto muera, si nosotros morimos sin dejar un sucesor que guarde el secreto, el sello se rompera- contesto el monje de azul.

-Todos moriran en algún momento, no son inmortales, el sello sera en vano en ese caso- replicó Midori con la furia comenzando a bullir en ella. Su amiga se habría sacrificado en vano.

-Si no dejamos sucesores eso pasara, pero estabamos todos en el trato y nosotros lo propusimos, no nos iremos sin dejar a alguien el secreto. Lo juramos- dijo la sacerdotisa.

Con un gesto de Heiji, Midori llegó hasta él. Ambos tomaron la estatua y comenzarón a elevarse en el aire lentamente.

-Cumpliremos con el deseo de Hime-sama- fue lo último que dijo Heiji antes de perderse en las nubes. La protegerían el tiempo que fuera necesario como fuera necesario, así como a los que mantedrían su deseo en pie.


	3. Significado y Vida

Nota o advertencia: A partir de aquí se basa en el final de Kanketsu-Hen...

* * *

3. Significado y Vida

Como siempre sus pasos eran tranquilos, como si mundo no avanzara o el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Su mirada se fijada en todo y en nada a la vez. Estaba en uno de sus bosques preferidos, aunque no sabía por qué era de sus preferidos, quizá porque era el más cercano al palacio flotante de su padre, ese que había heredado ya hacía tanto tiempo o quizá era por todo lo que había vivido en él o quizá no era el bosque si no la presencia que sentía nunca se iría de ahí, esa presencia que lo reconfortaba de cierta forma, esa presencia que llevaba sus recuerdos al presente, era en el único lugar donde se permitía recordar por que parecía que ella siempre estaría entre esos árboles con cientos de años de vida, quizá con más años de los que él tenía. Escuchaba su risa cada que estaba rodeado por ellos, escuchaba su voz, casi podía oler su perfume. Casi podía sentirla tomarlo de la mano como cuando era un cachorro y obligarlo a correr tras de ella. Se detuvo y cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente. Todos esos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Flash back

Nevaba. Era un día sumamente frío que aun con su capacidad para soportar altas temperaturas sus manos estaban frías, pero al parecer a la pequeña youkai no le importaba ya que se encontraba corriendo entre los árboles, que a duras penas habían retenido la nieve para que no cubriera la tierra debajo de sus copas. Ella simplemente disfrutaba de lo que sus ojos veían, la nieve que caía y los árboles no retenían, del vaho de su aliento al exhalar, disfrutaba el simple hecho de estar fuera del palacio y reía cuando alcanzaba tocar algún copo suertudo.

-Mira, Maru- le grito al youkai, un poco mayor que ella, que la acompañaba, se dedicaba a verla divertirse, sonreir y reir por solo ver la nieve. Se giro hacía él con una sonrisa en los labios que hacia brillar sus ojos ambar. -Vamos- lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a correr junto a ella.

Fin Flash back.

-Amo Sesshomaru- el youkai verde lo saco de su ensoñación.

Quizá era momento de dejar de pensar en el pasado. El viento soplo ligeramente agitando su cabello. Aunuqe parecía que el pasado se empeñaba en retenerlo. Aunque hacía casi cuatro años que había muerto, su aroma seguía colandose en el viento, como si viviera en él, probablemente así era. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que esa youkai había grabado su presencia a fuego en su cerebro y extrañamente en su corazón, aunque era algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta, tenía que comenzar a olvidarla, no tenía sentido que siguiera llegando su recuerdo al consciente, no había nada que hacer.

-Sujetate Jaken- ordenó a su fiel sirviente, cuando lo sintió tomar el final de su estola, se elevo en el aire, dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro. Sería dificil dejar pasar su recuerdo si cada que sentía el viento se le venía a la cabeza.

Su olfato capto un nuevo aroma que hacía mucho tiempo que no se pasaba por esas tierras. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Seguramente saber cómo estaba no era la razón de su extraba visita. Llegó a las puertas del palacio que se abrieron al instante. Dos sirvientes lo reverenciaron antes de cerrar tras de él. Sinceramente no le llamaba la atención que lo atendieran tanto, nunca le había gustado y sospechaba que nunca le gustaría.

Más adelante lo recibió una youkai de cabello negro y corto y un sencillo kimono, hizo una reverencia antes de avisarle que su madre lo esperaba en los jardínes centrales. Jaken seguía tras de él. En ocasiones se preguntaba si no se cansaba de seguirlo. Asintio ante la mujer y le pidió que se retirara.

Llegó a los jardínes y vislumbro a su madre entre los árboles de sakura que apenas comenzaban a abrir sus flores. Le daba la espalda. Se acercó en silencio, hasta quedar a unos cuandos metros de ella, lo sificiente como para que lo escuchara.

-¿Se puede saber a que se debe tu visita?- ella no se volteo a verlo pero sonrió para si misma. Tan frío como ella, tan opuesto a su padre.

-¿Una madre no puede visitar a su hijo?- respondió con otra pregunta que bien sabía no sería contestada mas que con un apenas visible cambio en la expresión de su hijo. Se giro para comprobar el cambio y ahí estaba, una ceja ligeramente enarcada. La pregunta implicita de si estaba bromeando. -Quiero saber qué es lo que buscas Sesshomaru- respondió como si fuera la pregunta más sencilla del mundo o con más sentido que pudiera plantear.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto sin llegar a comprender que es lo que le quería decir.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? Poder no puede ser, ya eres más poderoso que tu padre- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio de este mundo. -Esa espada lo demuestra- agrego haciendo un gesto hacía la espada de vaina blanca que acompañaba a Tenseiga. -¿Un imperio? Ya lo tienes- siguió haciendo un gesto para abarcar todo lo que los rodeaba. -Eres el Lord de Oeste y quedó claro que lo mereces hace tiempo. Y me han dicho que solo visitas el palacio una vez al año, exactamente este día.

¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Probablemente ni siquiera él lo sabía. O no estaba consciente de que era lo que buscaba con tanto empeño ahora que había encontrado el poder que tanto tiempo había deseado, superar a su padre, comosu madre había dicho, ya lo había logrado. No le interesaba tener un Imperio y ciertamente ya lo poseía. Solo había algo que le faltaba, que en cierta forma lo atormentaba, algo que no había conseguido hacer, algo que no había podido impedir. Aun no la encontraba.

Algo le decía que no obtendría una respuesta. Quizá el hecho de que su hijo no había movido ni un solo músculo desde que había lanzado la pregunta o que su mirada se notaba muy lejos del presente o el hecho de que el sapo que seguía a su hijo como si fuera una sanguijuela y parecía expresar varios de los pensamientos de su amo, tenía la duda pintada en el cara sin saber ni siquiera que era lo que su amo deseaba.

-Eres un grosero, Sesshomaru, no responderme- dijo aparentando enfado.

-Lo que busque o deje de buscar no es algo que te deba importar, hace mucho que no lo hace- respondió, ya fuera porque no encontraba una respuesta o no quería que conociera su objetivo.

-Entonces, dime qué pasó con la niña humana que te acompañaba, no la veo- pudo notar un cambio en la expresión de su hijo, esa niña tenía un valor mayor al que pudiera imaginarse. La curiosidad volvio a plantarse en su ser. -¿Qué significa ella para ti, Sesshomaru? ¿Es acaso un reemplazo?- esa cuestión se le ocurrió cuando vio su reacción cuando no pudo revivir a la niña. Tenía una mirada especial, le vio sentir una tranquilidad cuando la revivio que hacia muchos años había perdido.

¿Qué significaba Rin para él? Nada, sería su respuesta normal pero no la correcta. Rin se había convertido en su protegida, en un recordatorio, Rin con su inocencia y calidez, era una forma de recordarse todo lo que no había podido proteger o salvar, ahora se daba cuenta de ello. No había podido salvar a Kagura de la misma forma que había salvado a Rin, no habia podido proteger a Yashiro de la misma forma que había protegido a Rin. Las había reunido a las dos sin darse cuenta y eran los fracasos que más le pesaban. Los únicos que había tenido. Era alguien que contra todo pronostico, se había vuelto en alguien sumamente importante para él.

-No es un reemplazo y lo sabes- respondio con su tipica frialdad. Aunque muy a su pesar había veces que su madre lo podía descifrar demasiado bien.

-Proteger a un humano es mucho más facil que proteger a un youkai- dijo ella, adivinando en parte los pensamientos de su hijo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- preguntó logrando mantenerse en calma. Podía notar a Jaken con cientos de preguntas en sus amarillos ojos.

-Deja de buscarla, lo más probable es que haya muerto desde el momento en que se fue, o se fue con ellos, fue su decisión cualquiera que haya tomado, sigue con tu vida- era la primera vez que confrontaba a su hijo en ese tema. Vio en su mirada como la furia quería dominarlo, como la frustración y una pizca de impotencia lo llenaban.

Sintió como una ira que realmente no iba en contra de su provocadora madre, hacía hervir su sangre, volvio puños sus manos antes de intentar algo de lo que quizá se arrepentiría después, debía calmarse y lo consiguió al sentir el viento en su rostro, con esa esencia única que parecía seguirlo, pero en ese momento noto algo diferente en el aire, más vida, una felicidad extraña.

-Lo encontraste- en su tono había incredulidad y orgullo a partes iguales. Heiji acaba de llegar al santuario del palacio. Llevaba con él un cofre no muy grande, era negro con ornamentaciones de oro. Midori lo recibió a la entrada de la capilla en la parte más alta de aquella montaña que se mantenía en el aire oculta de la vista por un poderoso campo de energía.

-Creeme que no fue facil. Localizar dos plumas no es nada sencillo- repuso con cierta frustación y un marcado orgullo propio por lograr su misión, aunque no le encontrara mucho sentido. Como dijo desde un principio, haría lo que Hime-sama le encomendará. -¿Qué está tramando?

-Nada común, eso lo puedo asegurar- respondio Midori con duda en la voz y facciones. -Tiene que ver con Oji-sama en cierta forma- agregó al momento que abria las puertas de la capilla.

Era una habitación amplia, con grandes pilares de madera y una cortina de seda blanca cubriendo una tarima en el centro, la tela ondeba ligeramente como si lo que se encontrara dentro respirará lentamente. Junto a la cortina de seda se encontraba una esfera de agua que era rodeada por fuertes corrientes de aire, dentro de la esfera de agua se podía observar la silueta de una mujer en posicion fetal de largo cabello negro y si se veía de más cerca, se podía notar que el cuerpo no poseia un rostro pero su pecho se movia al compas de una respiración acompasada y en ocasiones los dedos de las manos tenian movimientos reflejo.

-Ha estado moviendose más seguido- comentó Midori cuando noto la mirada de Heiji en la esfera de agua.

Casi cuatro años atras, la estatua de Hime-sama había brillado con la misma intensidad que cuando se había sellado y había comenzado a destilar agua por las fisuras en la piedra, fisuras que se fueron haciendo con el paso de los años cada que un guardían del secreto moría sin haber transmitido el secreto a nadie, cada gota que caía de la estatua comenzaba a unirse hasta comenzar a crear una esfera que fue creciendo en tamaño, en días comenzó a crearse un cuerpo, que fue creciendo poco a poco con el paso de los días hasta convertirse lo que era ahora, una mujer joven pero carente de rostro. Hacía unos días fuertes rafagas de veinto habían tirado las puertas de la capilla y rodeado la esfera de agua y no se habían desvanecido, era como algo las controlara para que siguieran protegiendo la esfera, porque cada que alguien se atrevía a acercarse demasiado las rafagas cortaban al valiente, como si poseyeran pequeñas cuchillas.

-Ahora qué sigue- pregunto Heiji a Midori quien ahora tenía el cofre en sus manos. Lo llevó al otro lado de las cortinas de seda, donde se encontraba un divan con un kimono listo para ser usado, lo dejo junto a la ropa.

-Esperar instrucciones- dijo fijando su mirada en las cortinas.

Apenas termino de pronuncias esas palabras cuando comenzó a escucharse un zumbido, cada vez más fuerte, como hace algunos días el viento arranco las puertas, esquivando ambos youkais que cubrían sus ojos con sus brazos, alzo las cortinas que ocultaban la hermosa estatua llena de heridas en la piedra, se dirigio al cofre negro destrozandolo y dejando el libertado dos plumas blancas que hizo ondear hasta la esfera. Al entrar en contacto con el agua, las rafagas de viento que la rodeaban comenzaron a moverse con mayor velocidad y el cuerpo comenzo a tener pequeños espasmos. El viento se detuvo con la misma rápidez con la que llego. Pero las rafagas seguían su movimiento frénetico impidiendo ver que era lo que sucedía dentro de la esfera que de igual forma se agitaba.

-Apartense- se escucho una voz que lleno la habitación. Una voz vacia, fantasmagórica, irreal. Heiji y Midori se apartaron a la esquina más alejada de todo. No era la primera vez que la escuchaban, con el tiempo habían aprendido que formaba parte del poder de Hime-sama.

Sin esperarlo, la esfera se rompio y el viento se desvanecio, agua se corrio por el piso y el cuerpo cayo con un ruido sordo. El largo cabello negro, ondulado cubría el rostro y torso impidiendo su visión. Le escucharon toser y respirar de forma agitada.

-En otra vida todo lo que deseabas era la libertad y te la negaron- volvieron a escuchar, la mujer en el piso alzo su rostro asustada, sorprendida y confundida. Tenía los ojos de un tono violeta casi rojo, con los parpados delineados en rojo, labios pequeños y rojos y orejas puntiagudas. -Te doy la vida que te fue arrebatada con la libertad que tanto ansias. Eres libre de hacer lo que mas te plazca, Kagura, Señora de los vientos.

* * *

Bueno ahí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste... tuve un pequeño bloqueo para este capitulo, quizá en algún momento le cambie algunos detalles, solo para mejorarlo... Bueno ahí está... se reciben criticas constructivas, opiniones y sugerencias.

Minako: Ya te quería contestar desde el pasado chap, pero me equivoque en algo... Gracias por los review, espero que te siga gustando y no te decepciones... Hay dos Kag en los nombres y la verdad ya tenía un poco la idea de que pareja le quería poner a Sessho, espero que te siga gustando, en verdad... y sigo esperando tus opiniones... Gracias!

Sayonara...

Atra


	4. Reencuentro

4. Encuentro.

Noto el cambio en el aire. Algo había pasado, algo importante, algo que lo intrigaba lo suficiente como para llamarle la atención y olvidar las tonterías de su madre y la ira que lo había casi dominado. El viento se agitaba sin una dirección especifica, sentía un frenesí, una alegría en su agitación como si tuvieran una buena noticia que anunciarle, algo que quisiera decir pero sin poder hacerlo. El viento agitaba los follajes de los árboles con fuerza pero no violencia. Enredaba su larga cabellera, así como la de su madre que mantenía su vista en el cielo, como si ahí fuera a encontrar la razón del cambio en el aire. Noto un cambio más, uno más importante que llamo más su atención, el cambio en el aroma que por cuatro años lo había estado acompañando. Se volvió más intenso y a la vez más sutil, sin el toque que la volvía parte de ese maldito hanyou. Bajo la vista al suelo, vio el pasto agitarse y algunas hojas volar al ras del suelo y posarse en el estanque, le encantaría descifrar que era todo lo que pasaba, pero algo se lo impedía.

-¿Qué sucede, Sesshomaru?- escucho a su madre como si se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia y no solo a un metro. Volvió al presente y conecto su mirada con la de ella, era pura curiosidad lo que veía en sus ojos.

-Nada. Tengo cosas que hacer- respondió sin darle más vuelta al asunto e ignorando el incesante pedido del aire para que fuera en la dirección contraria la que se dirigía.

Se iría al día siguiente, tenía que arreglar todos los asuntos que había dejado desde su pasada visita a sus tierras. Había tomado su herencia y responsabilidad sobre esas tierras, aunque no pasara su vida en ellas, dejaba las instrucciones pertinentes hasta su siguiente visita al palacio. Así había sido desde la muerte de su padre.

_-En otra vida todo lo que deseabas era la libertad y te la negaron- volvieron a escuchar, la mujer en el piso alzo su rostro asustada, sorprendida y confundida. Tenía los ojos de un tono violeta casi rojo, con los párpados delineados en rojo, labios pequeños y rojos y orejas puntiagudas. -Te doy la vida que te fue arrebatada con la libertad que tanto ansias. Eres libre de hacer lo que mas te plazca, Kagura, Señora de los vientos._

Heiji presiono el hombro de Midori y se dirigió a las puertas abiertas, al menos esta vez no se habían soltado de su soporte, cerró tras de él después de dirigir una sonrisa a la youkai que veía a la mujer en el suelo. Midori tomo la tela, seda roja, del diván y la coloco en los hombros de Kagura, sorprendiéndola, aún no comprendía lo que sucedía.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- pregunto con calidez, buscando la forma de no asustarla. No sabía por qué su princesa había traído de vuelta a esa mujer. Pero lo había hecho y ella la trataría bien. Qué más daba, Yashiro nunca hacía cosas comprensibles o que cualquier youkai haría. Sus acciones y razones siempre serían un misterio, o al menos hasta el momento en el que el sello se rompiera, lo cual no parecía que fuera tardar mucho tiempo más.

Kagura se puso de pie con dificultad, sintiendo sus extremidades ligeramente pesadas y el tacto de la tela que la cubría. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y recuerdos que no conseguía poner en orden, sentimientos que iban desde el miedo hasta la mas grande euforia. Lo primero de lo que estuvo completamente segura era de que ella debería estar muerta, siendo parte del viento, no tener un cuerpo y caminar y sentir la firme mano de aquella extraña ayudando-la a mantener el equilibrio sujetando-la por el codo y llevándola al fondo de la habitación.

Había tantas imagenes en su mente. Se dejo caer en el divan junto a un hermoso kimono blanco con franjas tintas, paso su mano por sobre la seda y todo comenzo a tomar orden en su mente, las imagenes y nombres. Naraku, su primera misión, Inuyasha, su deseo de libertad, el viento, Kanna, todo se acomodo en su mente como si fuera un gran rompecabezas. Sesshomaru. Su muerte y él junto a ella. Ella siendo viento y acompañandolo como tanto había deseado. Y ahora se encontraba en esa habitación, de paredes blancas y pilares de madera, con esa tarima escondida por seda blanca que no dejaba ver lo que ocultaba, esa mujer que la miraba con curiosidad y cierta preocupación.

-Lo recuerdas todo- fue lo que le dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión. -No deberías esforzarte demasiado, tienes mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto aún confundida. -Cómo es que... ¿por qué?... Yo debería estar... quién...- había tanto en su cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar. Quería saber por qué estaba de vuelta.

-Tranquila- contesto Midori, divertida por la confusión de la mujer. Yashiro no le había dicho que debería decirle y que no, solo había dicho que era libre. - Mi nombre es Midori, estas en el palacio de Yashiro-sama, específicamente no se donde. Por qué estas aquí, sinceramente no lo sé, Hime-sama lo decidió y normalmente no dice porque hace las cosas, solo sé que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu nueva vida- respondió a sus preguntas, aunque podía ver que seguía con la mente llena de ellas. -Ya recuerdas quién eres, no?

-Libre, ¿no le debo nada?- pregunto sorprendida. Estaba acostumbrada a dar algo a cambio. -¿Donde esta la princesa de la que hablas?- esa parecía una pregunta más adecuada.

-No le debes nada- respondió Midori, aunque entorno ligeramente los ojos a la tela tras de ella. -Bueno, solo guardar el secreto. Si decides irte de aquí, no puedes decir a nadie de donde vienes- vio más preguntas en sus ojos.

Ni siquiera ella sabía de donde venía, a quién podría decir de donde venía. Se puso de pie y comenzó a colocarse el kimono. -¿Qué hay detrás?- pregunto mirando la tarima. ¿Sería la voz que escucho en un principio? ¿Aquella que le brindaba su más grande deseo?

-No creo necesario que lo sepas, te traería más preguntas que respuestas y son preguntas que no contestaremos- respondió una voz masculina en la entrada. Ambas dirigieron su atención ahí. Heiji entraba con un nuevo cofre en las manos, más largo que el anterior. Se lo extendió a Kagura. -No hagas más preguntas, es más seguro para ti.

Kagura tomo el cofre titubeante. ¿Podía confiar en ellos?

-No sabemos más que tú sobre por qué estas de vuelta- le dijo. -Es el último regalo de Hime-sama para ti, junto con las plumas que te trajeron despertaron, no temas- agrego al momento que tomaba las dos plumas blancas que se encontraban en el suelo, mojadas, las coloco sobre el cofre. -Todo esto te pertenecía en el pasado, si no me equivoco.

Abrió el cofre y descubrió un abanico blanco con franjas rojas y madera negra. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y melancolía. Paso su dedos con delicadeza sobre el abanico. Era parte de ella, aquello que le daba control sobre el viento. Coloco las plumas junto al abanico. Ellas habían ocultado su alma, sus deseos, eran ella y la habían traído de regreso. Alzo la mirada pero se encontró con que se encontraba sola en la habitación, sola con aquello que estuviera entre esas cortinas. Se acerco lentamente, la curiosidad estaba ganando a la razón. Cuando alzaba la mano para apartar una de las cortinas, aquella voz fantasmal la asusto, haciéndola apartar su mano.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Kagura? Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Te puedes quedar o te puedes ir.

-¿Por qué me has traído de vuelta?, ¿no quieres nada de vuelta?- hablo al vació sintiéndose un poco tonta. Lo más seguro es que no le respondiera.

-Ya me diste algo de vuelta, hace 4 años, esta es mi forma de agradecerte, ¿acaso no estas feliz?- contesto la voz, pero era tan impersonal, que le impedía discernir que emoción quería transmitir.

¿Qué era aquello que ella le había dado hace 4 años? Si no se equivocaba, hace 4 años ella había muerto. ¿Acaso seguiría Naraku con vida y era todo un engaño? Ese pensamiento le causo un poderoso escalofrío, miedo y dolor se combinaron dentro de su corazón.

-Ese ser murio, ¿no me crees que eres libre?- pregunto una vez la voz, como si hubiera leido sus pensamientos. No comprendía el porque estaba de vuelta y tampoco el hecho de que no le pedía nada a cambio, sino que le daba todo lo que ella había deseado y, además, le decía que había hecho algo por ella hace 4 años.

-¿No puedes solo tomar lo que te he dado y aceptarlo sin preguntas? Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, si quieres vuela a donde quieras, o buscálo y has aquello que tantas veces paso por tu mente al tenerlo frente a ti. Eres dueña de tu destino- al escuchar eso si mirada se aparto del abanico en el cofre y la incertidumbre estaba plasmada en sus finos rasgos. ¿Cómo sabía ella de él y lo que había deseado? ¿Quién era? -Lo sabrás en su momento, solo vive- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desvanecerse.

-Estamos demasiado cerca del oeste, dentro de poco entraremos en su territorio- le escucho decir antes al momento que abría las puertas de la capilla. Heiji y Midori estaban al principio de las escaleras que daban al palacio más abajo, observaban el espacio frente a ellos. -Si seguimos este camino, nos cruzaremos con el palacio- era Heiji, su voz sonaba preocupada. Hacía 300 años que no se cruzaban esas tierras.

-Nunca hemos tenido que cambiar el curso, no sabemos hacerlo, el campo es lo suficientemente poderoso para que no note nuestra presencia, confiemos en eso- sentencio Midori aunque se notaba insegura. Nunca habían tenido que preocuparse por eso, nunca los había llevado por ese camino. En 300 años nunca se había acercado tanto a su vida. -¿Crees que...?- su pregunta se quedo a medias, un carraspeo interrumpió su conversación. Se giraron y vieron a Kagura fuera de la capilla.

-Me voy- dijo antes de que preguntaran. Sabía lo que quería y aceptaba su regalo sin más preguntas. Heiji y Midori no dijeron nada, mas inclinaron la cabeza en señal de despedida, Kagura respondió igual, desprendió una pluma de su coleta, no era el complicado peinado que había llevado antaño, solo una coleta alta dejando su cabello ondulado ondear al viento. Se fue volando en su pluma.

Disfrutaba del viento en su cara, sintió el momento en el que salio del campo de energía que rodeaba ese palacio, al volver la vista, descubrió que no se encontraba tras de ella, había desaparecido. Un campo de invisibilidad, además de que no sentía la poderosa presencia que la había revivido. Sonrió y volvió su vista al frente, al sol que comenzaba a ocultarse. Si había escuchado bien, más adelante se cruzaría con el palacio del Lord del Oeste.

Había pasado el día escuchando los problemas que se habían dado en sus tierras. Ya fueran una manada de jabalíes salvajes que había tirado parte del bosque, ya fueran conflictos de territorios, ya fueran una que otra invasión de parte del este, norte o sur, invasiones sin importancia que sus guerreros se habían encargado de contener y asfixiar, como había indicado en su anterior visita. Eran cosas que cada año sucedía y que no lo necesitaban para resolver. Con dejar las instrucciones necesarias, lo resolvían, desde hace mucho tiempo que no había problemas que requirieran su presencia, desde la muerte de su padre, nada era lo suficientemente grave para necesitarlo.

Hasta ese momento, al atardecer, se había quedado solo y en silencio, como tanto le gustaba. Su madre había ido en el momento en que la dejo en el jardín sin volver a dirigirle la mirada siquiera. Al fin estaba solo. Solo con sus pensamientos y recuerdos que ese majestuoso lugar le causaba. Se encontraba en su habitación, que no había cambiado nada en muchos, muchos años. Recargo la cabeza en la pared tras de él y cerro los ojos. Dejandose invadir por los sonidos de antaño, de una hermosa joven de cabellera plateada, con los pies en el estanque haciendo chapotear el agua. Podía escuchar el agua y su delicada risa.

Por un momento se vio inmerso en el su mundo de recuerdos hasta que ruidos muy distintos lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Corrían por el pasillo, escuchaba los pasos veloces, el tintineo de metales, espadas y lanzas, un poco más lejos gritando instrucciones y el viento agitado. ¿Qué no podían estar quietos un momento?

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. El ruido venía de la del jardín principal. ¿Tenían que hacer tanto ruido? Estaba molesto, lo sabía, desde el momento en el que sintió ese cambio en el viento y no había ido a investigar de que trataba. Una vez el aire parecía querer decirle algo, una ventisca lo arrojaba hacía el frente, hacía el ruido de sus guardías. Y entonces su aroma se adentro en sus fosas nasales con fuerza y lo inundo todo dejándolo pasmado por un minuto, como en la ocasión que olio su sangre en aquel pétalo. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? Era completamente imposible. Sin embargo el viento seguía asestando para que siguiera caminando, así lo hizo. Esta vez quería saber que era lo que sucedía.

Apenas paso sobre el palacio, aterrizo, en lo que parecía, el jardín principal y apenas toco tierra vio llegar guardías de todos lados de ese lugar. Con lanzas, espadas y varias armas, se mantuvieron a a distancia, esperando algún ataque. Abrió su abanico y oculto medio rostro tras de él, solo dejando a la vista sus ojos, esperaba no haberse equivocado, en verdad lo anhelaba. Estudio a sus adversarios, no dejaban de llegar, ya eran una treintena de youkais de todos lo tamaños y especies. Sabía que era poderoso, pero nunca pensó que tuviera tantos sirvientes, depués de haberlo visto en la única compañía del sapo verde y la niña humana, a los cuales por cierto no veía por ningún lado, el miedo de que no estuviera o haberse equivocado comenzó a invadirla. Sintió el viento en su rostro con delicadeza, cerro los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- escucho su fuerte voz y abrio los ojos con sorpresa y anhelo. Ahí estaba, tras la treintena de guardias y su mirada estaba posada en ella. Su mirada ambar brillante la recorrian con asombro e incredulidad. -Kagura- el viento llevo hasta ella su susurro.

Tenía que ser ella, era su aroma con la pequeña diferencia de que ya no poseía el olor de aquel maldito, pertenecía únicamente a ella. La estudio con la mirada. Sus ojos ya no eran de ese rojo rubí, pero seguían con aquella tonalidad rojiza, su rostro era el mismo, su cabello, suelto como aquella vez que la había sacado del río, las plumas blancas, aquella que vio alejarse con el viento en el momento en que murió y el abanico. Tenía que ser ella.

Lo vio estudiarla. Decidirse si en verdad era ella, lo vio en sus ojos la duda y la incredulidad, la sorpresa y algo que no pudo reconocer pero la recorrió un escalofrío desde la columna hasta la punta de los pies, le fascino la sensación aunque no reconociera su significado. Su mirada ámbar brillo con reconocimiento al volver a posarse en sus ojos.

-Marchense- ordeno con esa gelida voz, saco de concetración a los guardias que lo vieron con extrañeza, sin creer su orden – No lo repetire- amenazó, logrando que se dispersaran en cuestión de segundos. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía como reaccionar. Sólo sabía que había un sentimiento que lo llevaba a acercarse a ella.

Su intensa mirada no se apartaba de la suya, al punto de ponerla tan nerviosa como no había estado nunca, bajo la mirada, sin saber cómo explicar su presencia en su palacio, cómo explicar su regreso al mundo de los vivos. Cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de ella, no pudo mantener el contacto visual, no había llegado a planear que le diría cuando lo tuviera enfrente y no se atrevía a solo hacer aquello que había anhelado la última vez que lo vio.

-Te vi morir- le escucho decir con un tono que la descoloco, era calidez, no frialdad, era un susurro, como si no quisiera romper ese extraño silencio que se había plantado en el jardín, un silencio que lo unía de una forma que ninguno de los dos esperaba posible.

-Se me regalo una segunda oportunidad- respondió de igual manera, susurrando. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, tenía que hacer su petición, aquello que había superado su deseo de libertad, era por el único por el que la cambiaría. -Dejáme permanecer junto a ti, permiteme estar contigo, aprovechar mi oportunidad contigo- suplico sin atreverse a levantar su mirada, no quería ver el rechazo. Por lo cual se perdió la oportunidad de ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y la aceptación en el oro líquido de sus iris.

Coloco su mano bajo su barbilla, las palabras nunca se le habían dado, las acciones eran más simples. Alzo su rostro hasta que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. La calidez de sus ojos la asombro y la hizo sonrojar. Lo siguiente superaba sus más increíbles sueños. La besó. Con delicadeza como si fuera de cristal. De una forma que la hizo sentir completamente libre. Libre de permanecer con él.

* * *

Bueno, el 4° capítulo, espero que les guste, la verdad el romance no es mi fuerte, así que se aceptan sugerencias, criticas constructivas, opiniones, ya saben, todo es bien recibido...

Minako: Gracias por tu comentario y te prometo que cuando acabe este, intentare hacer uno de Sessho y Kagome, tengo ideas, pero no me atrevo a empezar otro sin haber acabado uno, espero que te siga gustando y espero tus opiniones... Gracias!

Bueno, es todo por hoy...

Sayonara...

Atra


	5. El principio del fin

5. El principio del fin

-Corre, corre y no mires atrás- eso es lo que aquel chico le había ordenado y era justo lo que estaba haciendo, corriendo para salvar su vida. Debía escapar, debía seguir viviendo.

Su maestro nunca le había dicho que era probable que muriera por mantener ese secreto que habían ido pasando de generación en generación y solo el más "fuerte" debía conocer y proteger. Nunca le habían dicho que alguien querría arrebatarle la vida y tendría que confiar en un youkai que se veía demasiado joven. Podía escuchar el fragor de la batalla, las espadas chocando una contra otra y los gruñidos que se dirigían, esa batalla era a muerte y si no ganaba su inesperado protector, le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.

Corría con todo lo que daban sus piernas, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y su respiración era completamente agitada, el aire no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido a sus pulmones, le dolían los costados, estaba al limite de sus fuerzas. Escucho una risa, demasiado aterradora para su gusto.

-Te encontraré y acabaré lo que iniciamos- escucho como le gritaba, ¿acaso el joven había escapado? Entonces, estaba muerto.

Siguió corriendo, todo le dolía. El rosario pendía de su mano y tintineaba en su carrera, debía tener el tiempo suficiente para crear un campo que lo protegiera, lo que fuera. Respiraba con dificultad cuando se detuvo en el claro, apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Comenzó a recitar el conjuro pero el aire le faltaba. Escucho una rama romperse tras de él. Era demasiado tarde. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas para encontrar el conjuro que lo salvara. Lo vio salir de entre las sombras. Un youkai puro, enorme, imponente, cabello y ojos negros y esa tétrica sonrisa que solo anticipaba su destino.

-Fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba, aunque no esperaba que aquel inu desapareciera- le dijo con frialdad y aquella sonrisa aterradora. El chico no se había ido, lo habían desaparecido, obvio trabajaba para alguien más poderoso. Cada paso que el youkai daba hacia él, él lo daba para atrás. Lo estaba acechando y el conjuro se negaba a llegar a su cabeza. -Es increíble que seas el último de los guardianes, eres tan débil- se burlaba de él y el terror comenzaba a quemarle la garganta. -Bueno, todo acaba aquí- lo último que vio y sintió fue la garra atravesando su garganta y después... nada.

..0.0.0

El sol comenzaba su ascenso desde el este, podía ver aquellos rayos comenzando a iluminar el cielo dejando atrás la noche, una noche que estaba seguro no olvidaría y había sido la primera de muchas junto a ella, eso había quedado claro. Quien hubiera sido la que trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, le estaría eternamente agradecido. Se giro a verla en tendida en el futón únicamente cubierta por esa delicada sabana de seda. Nunca, en todos lo años que tenía, una mujer había despertado los instintos y sensaciones que ella había despertado. Su largo cabello negro ondulado era más sedoso de lo que había imaginado y su piel más tersa y cálida.

Aunque no llegara a decirlo nunca en voz alta, la controladora de los vientos se había hecho un gran espacio en su mente y corazón, lo cual le parecía impresionante si se ponía a pensar, no sabía en que momento se había introducido de esa forma en sus pensamientos, ya que sus encuentros habían sido tan efímeros y por lo general no se fijaba en ella. Le parecía sorprendente que la intuición de Rin hubiera sido tan acertada. Aun después de su muerte, ella se mantenía en sus pensamientos y su presencia era necesaria en el viento, pues ella era viento. Ahora le habían regalado una segunda oportunidad, también había sido un regalo para él.

Era un regalo. En una ocasión había escuchado a otra persona hablar de regalar una oportunidad. Hacía muchos años de eso, pero era la expresión que se le había quedado grabada. "Todos merecemos que nos regalen una segunda oportunidad".

Sin siquiera darse cuenta en que momento había dejado la habitación y se había trasladado a esa otra recámara, aquella que se había mantenido intacta por tanto tiempo, además de cerrada, nadie había entrado desde que había sido abandonada. Abrió sin importarle el ruido, al deslizarse chirrió ligeramente, y su aroma inundo sus sentidos, era imposible que se mantuviera su esencia en el ambiente, pero era como si apenas ayer hubiera estado en ese lugar.

El futón estaba enrollado en una esquina, donde seguramente lo habían dejado los sirvientes aquella noche, en una mesita estaba una tetera y una taza y polvo de, lo que supuso en algún momento fueron flores. En los estantes en la pared de la izquierda una serie de botes de vidrio con polvillos, líquidos de colores, hierbas que sorprendentemente aún no se desintegraban, garras de animales o criaturas de las que no conocía el nombre y un mortero de porcelana. Siempre tuvo curiosidad por los venenos y pociones. Y en la pared derecha un enorme mural, que mostraba un pasillo con piso de madera al igual que los pilares, si mal no recordaba el pasillo a su espalda, y parte del jardín y sentada en el piso, una hermosa joven de facciones ligeramente ocultas por el largo cabello plateado que se agitaba con el viento, vestía un kimono azul rey con flores de distintos tonos azules bordadas en todo el vestido y el obi. Se encontraba de perfil, con el rostro alzado, observando el cielo.

Flash back ~

Estaba furioso, no comprendía por qué rayos había aceptado darle esa audiencia, no tenía sentido después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, el daño que le había causado y la había sumido en su propio mundo sin permitirle a nadie enterarse de que era lo que su mente maquinaba, sin permitirle a nadie escuchar una vez más su risa o ver como mínimo una sonrisa. Tampoco comprendía como su padre le había permitido dar esa audiencia. Caminaba a grandes zancadas, dispuesto a sacarle de una vez por todos sus intenciones, quisiera dárselas o no, necesitaba que le explicara que planeaba.

Entró sin preguntar, haciendo que el viento agitara el cabello de ambos al entrar de golpe, junto con él. Ella le vio con sorpresa y un destello de resignación en sus ojos. Le sonrió con delicadeza, esperando su, muy posible, arranque de furia. Respiro profundo intentando calmarse, no lograría sacarle nada si no se calmaba.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué aceptaste esa audiencia?- le pregunto lo más calmado que pudo pero aun así un golpe de frialdad y rudeza se filtro en su voz. Ella volvió su vista al mortero en la mesita y siguió moliendo lo que percibía como melocotón.

-Creo que todos merecemos que nos regalen una segunda oportunidad- respondió sin inmutarse por su tono o por el aura de peligro que lo rodeaba. Él alzó la ceja en gesto de incredulidad. De todos los que merecían una segunda oportunidad a ese maldito sería al último al que se la daría. -Incluso él- agrego cuando escucho sus pensamientos, metiéndose en su mente sin pedir permiso con ese poco común poder que poseía. Sesshomaru bufó sin creerse lo que escuchaba, estaba loca. -Estaré bien, lo prometo, solo dejame regalarle esta oportunidad, si no funciona estaré dispuesta a considerar otras opciones.

-Sabes cual es la única opción- dijo con un toque de crueldad, dejando en claro a que se refería. Lo quería muerto. Ella bajo la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

Fin flash back ~

Una respiración a su espalda lo saco de sus recuerdos. Giro su cabeza antes de que su aroma delatara a su compañía. Kagura. La vio en el umbral de la puerta, observaba el mural que segundos antes el había estado observando. Su expresión no revelaba nada más que curiosidad. Vestía un kimono blanco con sakuras bordadas y su cabello negro suelto en su espalada.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es?- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia él. Pura curiosidad.

-Un recuerdo. Hace casi 300 años que murió, pero nadie se atreve a modificar este lugar- respondió a su pregunta, o al menos a medias. Nadie se había atrevido a entrar por el simple hecho de que así lo había ordenado, pero aceptar su muerte nunca había sido algo que quisiera hacer, ahora era el momento. -Ahora este palacio también te pertenece, así que puedes cambiar lo que desees- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, sacándola de ahí. Ella le vio con sorpresa, esa libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con el palacio, no se lo esperaba. Esa afirmación había desplazado de su mente las preguntas que tenía sobre la mujer de la pintura.

-¿No crees que se molestaran si de la nada llega alguien que nunca habían visto a cambiar su hogar?- pregunto asombrada. De ser en antaño una simple sirviente, ahora pasaba a ser dueña de algo mayor a lo que su antiguo amo había sido. Lo único que había deseado era formar parte de su vida, sinceramente no aspiraba a más. Vio una sincera sonrisa suavizar sus facciones y antes de contestar volver a la mascara de frialdad. Una sirviente, de edad avanzada, se acercaba a ellos, seguida de un perplejo Jaken. Casi había olvidado al más leal de sus seguidores.

-Rima, muestra a mi mujer el palacio- ordenó a la mujer, a la cual le brillaron lo ojos en algo que reconoció como agradecimiento y orgullo, en el momento en el que hacia una reverencia ante una sonrojada Kagura. Esa afirmación la había dejado en blanco. Sesshomaru ignoro olímpicamente la asfixia de Jaken. -¿Ves? No se molestaran- le dijo al oído al momento que la hacia avanzar junto a él por el pasillo, sentía su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, aún sin salir de su asombro. -Tengo que salir, volveré al atardecer- eso la devolvió al presente, alzo su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

-¿A dónde iras?- pregunto. E ignoro el reclamo de Jaken ante su "atrevimiento", en algún momento el sapo la debería tomar en serio. -¿Puedo acompañarte?- agrego antes de que le contestara. Él alzo la ceja preguntando con el gesto la razón, de la inesperada ansiedad que notaba en su voz. No era que le diera miedo quedarse sola en el palacio, sino que era demasiado nuevo para ella y no sabía como reaccionar. Todo era demasiado nuevo. Esa libertad que le estaba dando para hacer lo que quería con el lugar y para estar junto a él, quizá era eso lo que más la tenía asombrada.

-Iremos a ver a Rin- le contesto aceptando en su plural el que lo acompañara.

Ordenó a la sirviente que se marchara a hacer sus deberes, hizo una reverencia y se marcho, probablemente a hacer lo que se le había ordenado y dar la buena noticia de que su amo al fin había encontrado una compañera. El proceder de su amo nunca había sido típico y si ella no lo informaba seguramente nadie se enteraría, además que no había ordenado que no pudiera comunicar a la demás servidumbre.

Sintió como la tomaba con fuerza por la cintura y sin preguntar, comenzaron a elevarse en el aire. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Jaken se sujetaba del final de la estola y apenas lo podía escuchar farfullar cosas que no comprendía, seguramente reclamando que casi lo abandonaba y cosas contra ella. Sesshomaru lo callo con una mirada.

-¿Dónde esta Rin?- pregunto Kagura. La verdad le había extrañado no haberla vista el día anterior, pero había perdido totalmente la noción de lugar cuando la había besado. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que, al parecer, ya no acompañaba al youkai.

-En la aldea de Inuyasha- respondió dejando de lado el tono que solía utilizar cuando hablaba de su medio hermano. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ya no lo odiaba, aunque tampoco lo consideraba de todo su hermano, ahora respetaba en cierta forma su existencia, además de que había dejado en su manos la seguridad de la niña, además de en las de aquellas mikos. La razón por la cual acepto lo que la vieja sacerdotisa había dicho sobre Rin, fue por su bien y porque la niña debía aprender a convivir con humanos, no podría permanecer para siempre con él, ella no era inmortal.

Un rayo de luz violeta cruzo el poderoso campo de invisibilidad y se introdujo en la capilla atravesando la puerta. Se detuvo frente a las cortinas de seda, convirtiéndose en una esfera, en cuestión de segundos se transformo en un joven de cabello tinto y corto, marcas rojizas en sus mejillas, orejas puntiagudas y ojos verde-azul, que se puso de pie al momento que la luz se debilitaba y la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana iluminando la estatua de piedra flotante a través de la cortina.

-¿Por qué me detuvo?, ¿no confía en mis habilidades?- pregunto con enojo a la estatua mientras comenzaba a caminar frente a ella, intentando calmar su animo. Solo estaban ellos en la habitación, una suerte por si no su padre le regañaría por su atrevimiento.

-Confió en tus habilidades, pero no podía dejar que te matara, si mueres tus padres me matan a mi- una voz fantasmagórica respondió a sus reclamos. Pero por primera vez pudo notar un sentimiento a través de la voz, por primera vez noto algo más que vacío. Era un tinte de broma y tristeza. Pero era sentimiento. La sorpresa lo hizo olvidar su enojo por haberlo sacado de la pelea.

-Su voz- dijo en un susurro ahogado. Se acerco a la estatua y al mover la cortina pudo verla, llena de grietas, de miles de pedazos que era imposible que siguieran juntos.

-El monje murio- le escucho. Lo había supuesto, ese youkai iba por su vida. La razón, probablemente por lo mismo que él lo protegía. -Era el último, el sello esta por romperse- era esa la razón por la cual se podía sentir lo que ella sentía, estaba a punto de acabarse aquello que la mantenía dormida. -Debes decirles a tus padres que ordenen regresar a casa, al oeste y ustedes deben ir con ellos- le ordeno la voz con un tinte de resignación.

-Iré por ellos- dijo el joven con el tinte del miedo cortando su voz. No sabía como reaccionar a eso, él nunca había estado en el palacio del oeste. El había nacido y crecido en ese palacio oculto de todo, hasta hacía unos años lo había dejado para cumplir la misión que Hime-sama le había dado, aunque a regañadientes, para él ese era su hogar, no le podía pedir que ordenara eso.

-Ya no podré hablar, debes hacerlo tú, diles que esa es mi orden y deben hacerlo ya, deben dejar el palacio antes del amanecer- dijo ella sin dejarlo salir. Podía leer sus pensamientos, sabía lo difícil que era para él dejar ese palacio, pero era necesario. No sabía como sería la destrucción del sello y no se iba a arriesgar. -Kyoji, sé que puedes hacerlo- la voz se distorsiono antes de que sus padre entraran agitados a la capilla.

Midori se acerco al chico y lo abrazo protectora, algo en su mirada la había llevado a hacerlo, a proteger a su hijo de lo que fuera que lo atormentara. Heiji llevaba su mirada de su hijo a la estatua destapada. Vio todas las grietas que la llenaban, muchas más que la última vez que la vio, así que si había sido la piedra al romperse lo que los había llevado a la capilla. Muy en el fondo deseaba con todo su ser que no fuera eso, porque la ruptura significada una batalla que habían atrasado por años.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto controlando sus expresiones y sentimientos. La expresión de su hijo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Que abandonáramos el palacio y volviéramos al oeste, al palacio del oeste- respondió soltando el abrazo de su madre y miraba a su padre como si quisiera que le dijera que no tenían que hacerlo, que las precauciones de Hime-sama eran exageradas. Pero la decisión que se planto en la mirada de su padre, le dijo todo lo contrario y tragándose sus deseos de reclamar, le siguió fuera de la capilla junto con su madre.

Al llegar al palacio, se dirigieron al jardín central donde los esperaban entre 20 y 30 guerreros, antes, según le habían contado sus padres, eran más y había más youkais centenarios que jóvenes como él, ahora solo quedaban unos 10 de los antiguos compañeros de sus padres y los hijos de los que habían caído. No escuchaba a su padre hablar con ellos, solo veía las expresiones de todos ellos, pudo ver alegría, miedo, decisión, lealtad en los ojos de todos pero había una emoción que todos compartían: la sensación de que todo lo que habían temido al fin los alcanzaba. Había algo que habían estado retrasando y eso tenía que dejar de pasar. Les vio dispersarse, su padre había terminado de hablar.

En una hora ya todos estaban al borde del castillo, en la salida.

-Yashiro, espero que estés segura de lo que haces, como siempre- Heiji se encontraba en la capilla, de frente a le estatua, había retirado las cortinas y podía ver que la piedra cedería pronto. Los humanos habían roto su parte del trato. Ahora se enfrentaría a lo que hace 300 años se había negado.

-Te estaremos esperando- le dijo Midori, sabía que no recibiría respuesta, no esta vez.

Comenzaron a saltar al aire, no volaban pero no se herían al tocar el suelo. Sobre ellos les palacio volvía desaparecer.

..0.0

-¿Kaede-sama me acompañara a esperar a Sesshomaru-sama?- le pregunto la niña apenas entro a la cabaña. Se le notaba la emoción en el brillo de sus ojos. Esa niña nunca se equivocaba en la fecha que su protector la visitaba. Cada que empezaba la primavera y el otoño. La sonrisa que tenía la hacía sonreír. Cuando llegara el momento de su decisión, si decidía marcharse la extrañaría bastante. Había llegado al punto de querer a la niña como si fuera su nieta. Se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y ponerse de pie, para seguirla fuera de la cabaña.

Su protector nunca entraba a la aldea cada que la visitaba, la veía en el claro donde se encontraba el pozo de los huesos. Rin caminaba junto a ella, ahora tenía 12 años, pero su comportamiento seguía siendo el de una niña muy activa, aunque se veía más grande y su cuerpo comenzaba con la normal transformación de niña a mujer. Su hiperactividad se había calmado y caminaba junto a ella mientras saludaban a los niños alrededor.

Llegaron al pozo de los huesos y Rin se sentó junto a este, se dispuso a cortar el pasto cuando volteo a verla, le sonrió.

-¿Me contaría a historia, Kaede-sama?- pregunto con anhelo. Cada que la acompañaba a esperar al Lord del Oeste, le contaba una historia, le había contado historias en las que Kikyo era la protagonista, historias que había escuchado de viajeros que habían pasado por la aldea, esta vez le contaría la historia que había escuchado de un grupo de monjes exterminadores, esta vez la protagonista era una Youkai.

-Es una leyenda, una historia que comienza como un secreto- le dijo y vio a la niña que la observaba ya absorta por la historia. -Dicen que hace 300 años (aunque nunca creas las fechas que dicen) hubo una youkai, muy hermosa y también muy poderosa, llamó la atención de dos poderosos youkais, gemelos, del este, ella pertenecía al oeste, Ichiro e Inejiro, se llamaban los hermanos, ambos se enamoraron de ella y ella de uno de ellos. De Ichiro. Pero Inejiro se le declaro primero, pero ella lo rechazo, amaba a su hermano, pero no le dijo. Inejiro se enojo mucho y prometió que no dejaría que nadie se quedará con ella, dijo que si ella no era para él, no sería para nadie. Estaba dispuesto a iniciar una guerra por la princesa, por que ella era la princesa del oeste...

Rin se encontraba completamente metida en la historia y no apartaba la mirada de la sacerdotisa, estaban tan metidas en la historia que ninguna de las dos escucharon los pasos que se acercaban por el bosque y se habían detenido a escuchar la historia, una historia que estaba más cerca de la verdad que de un simple cuento para niños. Kaede nunca se le había ocurrido relacionar la historia con la procedencia del padre de Inuyasha, del mismo Inuyasha y de su hermano.

-... pero ella no estaba dispuesta a que pelearan y murieran por ella. Tampoco los humanos estaban dispuestos a que una guerra se desatara. Una sacerdotisa, Midoriko, envió un mensaje a la princesa youkai, en la que le proponía un trato, una forma de detener la batalla. El trato consistía en que ella se dejaría sellar por un grupo de sacerdotisas, monjes y brujas, por el amor u obsesión que le tenían los hermanos, se sellarían con ella. La princesa acepto. Una noche abandono su palacio y fue al encuentro de Midoriko, el encantamiento funcionó y la princesa se convirtió en una estatua de piedra. El sello sobre la princesa se mantendría mientras el secreto de su sello se mantuviera y nunca se le contará a un youkai. - la sacerdotisa finalizó su historia dejándolas en silencio hasta que escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas, al inicio del bosque.

Vieron salir al youkai que esperaban con una combinación de incredulidad e ira en sus facciones.

-Yashiro- le escucharon decir en un susurro. Apenas dijo el nombre una fuerte ventisca los sacudió todo y una explosión llamo su atención al cielo y los ensordeció. En el cielo vieron estallar en miles de pedazos un palacio. La onda expansiva arraso con lo que tenía alrededor, medio bosque sin llegar al que ellos se encontraban.

-Vayan a la aldea- ordenó Sesshomaru asombrado, aunque no lo demostrara. Dirigió su mirada a Kagura, que asintió en silencio. Tomo a Rin, que extrañamente le sonrió sin asustarse y se elevo en el cielo en su pluma junto con la niña y la anciana. Muchas preguntas cruzaban su mente, y muchos cabos sueltos comenzaban a unirse. Esa explosión debía tener algo que ver con la historia que acaban de escuchar, con Sesshomaru y con el ser que la había traído de vuelta, de eso estaba segura. Al ver al suelo, vio a Inuyasha dirigirse a donde estaba Sesshomaru, seguido del monje, ninguno noto su presencia, debían estar demasiado concentrados en querer saber que sucedía. Vio a Sesshomaru dirigirse a la punta de un acantilado, donde una imagen la asombro.

Una esfera de luz había salido de la explosión y pedazos de fuego que caían y se detenía en el filo del acantilado. Sesshomaru se detuvo de golpe. Seguido por Inuyasha que ya estaba demasiado cerca y lo había estado llamando a voz en cuello sin que le hiciera caso. Ese aroma no podía ser suyo. La esfera de luz se transformo en el cuerpo de una mujer, una mujer casi tan alta como Sesshomaru, de largo cabello plateado, kimono blanco con sakuras negras bordadas en las mangas y el final de la falda. Su equilibrio era demasiado precario. Intento enderezarse y al hacerlo, mostró su rostro con una franja magenta bajo sus ojos, y en los párpados, una luna en cuarto creciente en su frente, facciones finas y unos asombrosos ojos dorados.

La respiración de los hermanos se corto al ver su rostro, aunque por razones diferentes. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, la mujer se desplomo al vacío. Sesshomaru se lanzo tras de ella y envuelto en la esfera de energía, tomo a la mujer en brazos y volvió al acantilado. Al tocar suelo, se arrodillo, semi acostándola, quedando su cabeza en su rodilla. Paso su mano por su rostro, tan parecido al de su madre. Abrió sus dorados ojos y el reconocimiento se poso en ellos, le sonrió con calidez.

-Oni-san...

* * *

Bueno, ahí esta el 5° capítulo. Espero que les guste. Me salió más largo que los anteriores y es que no encontraba donde cortarlo... se agradecen comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, criticas constructivas... ya saben lo normal...

Quizá empiece a subir cap más seguido, no prometo nada, pero como estoy a punto de volver a clases, quiero adelantar lo que se me ocurra.

Sayonara

Atra


	6. Hermana

6. Hermana.

_La respiración de los hermanos se corto al ver su rostro, aunque por razones diferentes. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, la mujer se desplomo al vacio. Sesshomaru se lanzo tras de ella y envuelto en la esfera de energía, tomo a la mujer en brazos y volvió al acantilado. Al tocar suelo, se arrodillo, semi acostandola, quedando su cabeza en su rodilla. Paso su mano por su rostro, tan parecido al de su madre. Abrió sus dorados ojos y el reconocimiento se poso en ellos, le sonrió con calidez._

_-Oni-san..._

Su voz no fue más que un susurro, apenas audible para los desarrollados oídos de los hermanos. Sesshomaru sonrió con reconocimiento, una pequeña sonrisa de cariño se planto en sus labios mientras acariciaba su rostro, ese rostro que no había visto en tantos años y apenas esa mañana había considerado totalmente perdido, la sorpresa no abandonaba sus ojos, que brillaban de una forma que Inuyasha había pensado nunca vería en los ojos de su frío hermano.

Para Inuyasha, su mente estaba en blanco, sin poder creer lo que esa mujer había dicho y al parecer Sesshomaru confirmaba con su trato. El como hablar, que decir o cualquier acto mínimamente coherente se negaba a llegar a su cabeza y expresarse en sonidos y estos en palabras. Sencillamente no podía salir del shock que le provocaba ver a Sesshomaru en una actitud completamente contraria a la que él conocía o creía posible en el frío youkai, no podía creer, no creía posible que tuviera una media-hermana de la que nunca en su vida había escuchado, por más que cuando niño había buscado conocer más de su padre, algo más que el que tenía un hermano que lo que más quería en ese mundo era matarlo para quedarse con la espada que le había legado su poderoso padre.

-Era tu hermana- su voz le llego a la distancia, con reconocimiento, sorpresa e incredulidad. Kagura se encontraba a medio camino, entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, observaba al último juntando una de las piezas que esa mañana le había agregado al rompecabezas de su vida al ver el mural de la habitación, además de que no había de otra se parecían más de lo que Inuyasha se parecía a su hermano.

Inuyasha no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua, gracias a la impresión de ver a la controladora de los vientos que creía muerta y convertida en aire, como recordaba haber visto hacia tantos años. Para él ya nada tenía sentido. Intentaba convencerse de que eso era una ilusión creada por algún youkai, veneno o lo que fuera que había salido de esa extraña explosión. Sus ojos iban de Kagura a Sesshomaru, de Sesshomaru a la youkai en sus brazos y de vuelta a Kagura, intentar comprender algo, antes de que recordaran que él se encontraba en la escena.

Sesshomaru ayudo a levantar a Yashiro sujetando su brazo con delicadeza y dirigió su mirada a Kagura, invitándola a acercarse, olvidando por completo la presencia del asombrado hanyou.

-Kagura, ella es Yashiro, mi hermana- dijo con cierto orgullo de presentarla y aún con cierto sobrecogimiento de verla junto a él, una vez más. El deslumbramiento de Kagura fue impresionante porque otras piezas buscaban acomodarse, su nombre lo había escuchado en ese castillo invisible, de esos protectores, ¿acaso era ella la misma persona? -Yashiro, ella es...- la sonrisa de Yashiro silencio su presentación confundiéndolo, si su personalidad seguía siendo la misma, ella ya sabía quien era Kagura.

-La conozco- rió Yashiro, divertida y maravillada -Tu primer día de libertad y lo primero que haces es ir y atarte a mi hermano- le dijo con tono socarrón a la joven que esta vez si había quedado asombrada, esta vez junto con su pareja. -Al parecer no tuviste ningún problema con tu nuevo cuerpo- no pudo contener la carcajada que se le vino al ver el rostro sumamente rojo de Kagura.

-Tu la trajiste de vuelta- escucho decir a Sesshomaru, ignorando su comentario, la única forma de que supiera que se había atado a él, era que oliera la combinación de olores, era algo lógico y que no comentaría con su hermana. Que él recordará ella no poseía el poder de volver a los muertos a la vida y mucho menos de dotarlo de un cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta Yashiro ya lo observaba, leyendo sus pensamientos.

-300 años convertida en piedra tenía que usar todo ese poder en algo y ellos si pueden traer a los muertos a la vida- respondió confirmando otras de sus dudas. La historia de la miko si se refería a ella. Ahora no sabía si dejar que el enojo que había sentido hacia años volviera a flote o sencillamente alegrarse porque estuviera con vida.

-Alégrate porque estoy con vida- le dijo con una sonrisa, posando su mano en su mejilla. Nunca fue su intención lastimarlo, todo menos eso. Solo quería salvarlo, aunque fuera a su manera. Como también había querido salvar a su padre y a su madre, como ahora tenía que llevar acabo el plan b para mantenerlos con vida, aunque a él no le gustaría. -¿Dónde esta papá?- pregunto dejando a parte esos pensamientos a los que no quería prestar atención, al menos por el momento.

Sesshomaru volvió a posar sus ojos en los de ella, observándola con tristeza y cierto resentimiento. Recordó la última vez que lo vio, en aquella playa, herido y se recordó a si mismo exigiéndole esas espadas. Recordó sus palabras y recordó su propia frialdad, hacia su propio padre. Recordó cuando se transformo y lo vio marchar, se vio siguiéndolo en la noche y observando a la lejanía la destrucción del castillo y el último ataque de su padre, siendo sepultado bajo los escombros, que gracias a sus heridas no sobrevivió al ataque. Hasta llegaron sus recuerdos, hasta ahí le dejo ver. Regresó al presente y vio el dolor en sus hermosos ojos y facciones. La escucho liberar el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras se entrometía en su mente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué era tan importante como para dar su vida?- su voz no se quebró pero había estupefacción en su tono, tanto como en sus facciones. Su padre siempre había sido demasiado noble, pero no recordaba nada que valiera tanto como para morir por ello. Una vez le había dicho que daría su vida por sus hijos, pero eso no encajaba.

Inuyasha se sentía en otra dimensión, totalmente conmocionado con lo que escuchaba, con lo que veía. Totalmente confundido, no sabía lo que significaría tener una hermana, ¿Qué tal que ella también deseaba matarlo, ya fuera por obtener a Tessaiga o por el hecho de ser un hanyou o por ser, en cierta forma, el causante de la muerte de su padre? Enfrentarse a Sesshomaru siempre había sido una misión imposible, ahora que tenía a Bakusaiga era una misión suicida, si se enfrentaba ambos estaría muerto antes de poder atacar. Sentía un poder tan grande en ella como el de Sesshomaru, quizá no tanto pero de igual forma era poderosa. Por un momento en miedo ardió en sus venas.

-Respira profundamente y percibe todo lo que hay a tu alrededor- le ordeno a lo que ella respondió cerrando los ojos y cumpliendo con la orden. Percibió el olor de la tierra, el pasto, la madera de los árboles (los distintos tipos), las flores, el aroma de Sesshomaru, el de Kagura, algunos animales en el bosque, no sabía a donde quería llegar con eso, hasta que se topó con él. Era parecido al de Sesshomaru, al de ella y su padre, pero con el detalle de que también percibía el aroma a humano, combinado de forma perfecta con el de ellos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó el aire como una queja y sorpresa. Ahora la aturdida era ella.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto refiriéndose a ese extraño y, a la vez, familiar aroma.

-Nuestro padre murió por salvar a una humana y a su hijo- respondió Sesshomaru con un resentimiento que ya no sentía realmente, llego el momento en el que había aceptado su existencia pero no quitaba que siempre pensaría que fue su culpa y una muerte un poco patética para Inutaisho.

Yashiro giro su rostro hacía Inuyasha, sin expresar absolutamente nada. Poso su mirada en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de ellos, su cabello plateado, el poder y el aroma atenuados por su sangre humana. Era increíble. Tenía un medio hermano.

Kagura se mantenía completamente al margen de la situación. No sabía como actuar. Aquella que la había traido de regreso, no era más que la hermana de quien ahora era su pareja. Le había dicho que había hecho algo por ella hacía 4 años y por eso pagaba su deuda devolviéndole la vida. Si ella no la conocía hasta ese momento, ¿qué había sido aquello que había hecho? Lo único que se le ocurría es que tendría que ver con Sesshomaru, pero ¿qué había hecho por él? Otro asunto a parte, ¿cómo reaccionaría Yashiro al comprender que tenía un medio hermano? Si no mal recordaba, Sesshomaru odiaba a Inuyasha, por ser un hanyou, por tener a Tessaiga, ¿podría ella reaccionar igual o sería diferente?

En menos de un pestañeo Yashiro ya se encontraba frente a Inuyasha, a menos de un metro, lo suficiente para sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y para ponerle los pelos de punta al hanyou que se había quedado pasmado. Sesshomaru no sabía si lo atacaría o no y tampoco sabía si le importaba si lo atacaba o no. Se acerco a Kagura, colocándose junto a ella, intentando discernir que haría Yashiro y como reaccionaría él a la impulsiva de su hermana.

-Es increíble que te parezcas tanto- le dijo mientras hacía el movimiento de tocar su mejilla como momentos antes había hecho con Sesshomaru, pero dejo el movimiento a medio camino, no conociendo su posible reacción. La mente del hanyou estaba en blanco como para poder sacar algún información de ahí. Quizá haberse acercado tan de repente había sido demasiado. Se alejo unos cuantos pasos de él. Y sonrió intentando darle confianza. Noto el miedo y la confusión en él. -¿Cómo te llamas?

Inuyasha era un manojo de emociones que no sabía combatir. El tenerla tan cerca le ponía los pelos de punta, y lo dejaba en blanco. No podía creer que ella estuviera hablándole con tanta tranquilidad, intentara tocarlo sin repelerlo y se expresaba como si quisiera conocerlo. Eso tenía que ser una trampa. Estaba acostumbrado a no confiar pero... sencillamente no podía comportarse grosero con ella, no sabía la razón.

-Inuyasha- respondió con cierta desconfianza, pero sin poder ignorar su pregunta y haciendo lo que haría con cualquier otro youkai que tuviera su nivel: alejarse lo suficiente y sacar su espada para atacar o protegerse. Sencillamente algo en su forma de moverse o de hablar le impedía hacer eso, aunque la desconfianza seguía estacionada en sus facciones.

Ella sonrió una vez más, comprendiendo su reticencia. Era completamente normal que no confiara en ella y aunque tampoco podía dar respuesta a la confusión de sus emociones, se sentía bien de que no pudiera atacarla. Quizá era la sangre que corría por sus venas la que le impedía atacarla.

-Inuyasha. Te pareces a papá- le dijo con una ternura de la que solo ella era capaz.

Sesshomaru no estaba del todo asombrado por la reacción de su hermana al enterarse de que tenía un medio hermano, solo le incomodaba un poco el que lo aceptara tan rápidamente y tan bien. Al fin y al cabo eran diferentes. Kagura, en cambio, si estaba asombrada, ¿cómo dos seres tan diferentes como Sesshomaru y Yashiro podían ser hermanos? Yashiro parecía ser la comprensión, compasión, calidez y ternura andando y Sesshomaru era frío, en ocasiones despiadado e insensible.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan diferentes?- le susurro a Sesshomaru sin poder retener por más tiempo la pregunta. Alguno de ellos debía ser adoptado o algo por el estilo. Él le sonrió de una forma que sería completamente imperceptible para cualquiera que se encontrara a la distancia.

-Siempre nos hacían esa pregunta, ella siempre respondía que era por que si fuéramos iguales nos mataríamos unos a otros- le dijo al oído, como si se tratara de un secreto de estado -Ella siempre fue la consentida, demasiado protegida por los demás, en especial por mi, quizá por eso desarrollo una personalidad tan diferente a nuestra raza- le explico -Quizá ahora mi sobre-protección se transmita a ti, sinceramente, espero que no te moleste- si el no hubiera dicho aquello, ella no se creería que salia de sus labios. Se sonrojo y su corazón latió con fuerza. Ese nuevo sentimiento de que era importante para alguien la lleno y la abrumo. Se sintió feliz.

Inuyasha observaba intensamente a la joven frente a él. Sentía aceptación de parte de ella. El que le hubiera dicho que se parecía a su padre le pareció una prueba de que lo aceptaba como parte de su familia, nunca ese concepto le había parecido tan extraño. Todo lo que le hacía sentir y pensar le parecía tan extraño.

-Cuando era solo una cachorra, quería un hermano menor, un hermanito a quien proteger, molestar y consentir, alguien con quien podría ser como Maru era conmigo- le confeso con una tierna sonrisa, logrando que los ojos de Inuyasha casi salieran de sus cuencas por la impresión y que Sesshomaru soltara un gruñido desaprobando su comentario. Ella rió por la reacción de ambos y se giro a sonreírle a su hermano mayor -Es cierto – le dijo. -Es una lastima que no llegue a conocerte antes – dijo volviendo a Inuyasha.

Un nuevo pensamiento se planto en su mente. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida si ella hubiera estado? ¿Cómo habría sido su relación con Sesshomaru? ¿Qué tanto habría sido diferente?

-No lo sé- la escucho decir y sin comprender la miro directo a los ojos -No sé como habría sido tu vida de haber estado yo en ella – una vez más sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, había leído su mente. -Puedo aventurarme a decir que quizá Sesshomaru habría sido igual pero menos agresivo- bromeo como quien no quiere la cosa, lo veía con un sentimiento de culpa, la razón no la pudo descifrar.

Durante toda su vida deseo ser aceptado por lo que él consideraba su raza, aunque siempre le habían dicho que no pertenecía a los youkais. Siempre quiso ser aceptado por ellos y nunca nadie lo acepto, más que Mioga pero en cierta forma él no contaba. Buscaba protección y lo que encontraba era agresión, su propio hermano le había declarado la guerra, gracias a eso no confiaba en nadie pero ahora llegaba, de la nada, una youkai de alto rango a aceptarlo como su "hermanito", a tomarlo como parte de su familia sin meditarlo, era una experiencia totalmente shockeante a la vez que maravillosa, algo que no podía expresar con palabras o que sencillamente no podía expresar ni siquiera con una expresión, era demasiado bizarro, como un sueño.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- atino a decirle. Era lo único que se le ocurría, conocer la razón de su ausencia, por que todo apuntaba a que si ella hubiera estado su vida habría sido muy diferente a lo que era ahora.

-Convertida en piedra- respondió sinceramente, aunque no respondía a la pregunta especifica, una pregunta que también Sesshomaru se hacía y quizá más tarde molestaría por una respuesta, era también una pregunta que no iba responder, la razón era para proteger y no había conseguido el tiempo necesario para que su plan se ejecutara como lo había planeado, había faltado tiempo, ahora tendría que llevar a cabo otro plan que no tendría buenos resultados, al menos para ella, pero decirle a Inuyasha porque no estuvo, quizá daría pistas de lo que planeaba y eso no lo iba permitir.

-Tu vida podría haber sido tan diferente que no habrías conocido a esa joven que por más pasmado que estés no se aleja de tu mente, algo bueno tuvo mi ausencia, ¿no lo crees?- comentó desviando su atención. Como apreciaba que nadie más tuviera el poco común poder que ella poseía.

Inuyasha que sonrojo inconscientemente, llevaba un año junto a Kagome y realmente no la podía sacar nunca de su mente, le era extraño, aún, presentarla como su esposa (como Kagome había dejado claro cuando saludo a Sesshomaru de esa forma tan poco común llamándolo "hermano") o que ella lo presentara a él con su respectivo titulo a los viajeros que se sentían intimidados con su precencia, de eso a que su apenas conocida familiar lo supiera sin conocerla o siquiera que él lo dijera, era bizarro y objeto obvio de sonrojos.

Yashiro rió. Hacía tiempo que nada le parecía tan gracioso como ver como ponía en aprietos emocionales al joven youkai y como Sesshomaru le reclama su familiaridad mentalmente y Kagura se asombraba por lo diferentes que eran.

-Pronto de acostumbraras, como Kagura se acostumbrara a ser presentada como la esposa del Lord del Oeste- comento entrometiéndose más en su mente y recordándole un punto que había pasado por alto. La presencia de la youkai junto a su medio-hermano. -El cómo no importa esta viva no importa, digamos que son los designios del destino. Tu raza ya te acepta, aunque fue difícil, no busque más su aprobación. Maru ya no te quiere matar y te acepta como parte de su familia, aunque no lo diga, verdad Maru?- soltó de golpe colocando su palma en la mejilla de Inuyasha y escucho medio gruñir a Sesshomaru, pero no negarlo. -No comentas nada.

-Todavía no me lo creo, no puedo comentar nada- respondió Inuyasha sintiendo su cálido tacto en su mejilla, demasiado impresionado para decir algo más coherente. Simplemente era raro y tenía que hablar con Kagome.

-Entonces ve a hablar con ella, volveré en 2 días- le propuso ignorando las preguntas mentales de Sesshomaru, quien quería saber que rayos planeaba, como siempre y como siembre ella no se lo diría. Debía volver aunque no quisiera hablar con un Inuyasha más coherente, sería el primer que ellos visitarían cuando tuvieran completo control de sus capacidades y acabarían con ese lugar por el simple hecho de que tenía su aroma y había un hijo de Inutaisho en el lugar, a ellos no les importaría su raza, solo querían venganza. -Juro que volveré – le dijo ignorando el espacio que los separaba y beso su frente, aunque eso paralizara al hanyou y molestara al youkai.

Se elevo en el aire sin decir más y se alejo del lugar, siendo seguida por un enfadado hermano y su esposa entre divertida y extrañada.

* * *

6° capítulo... Bueno, no es mi favorito y la verdad me dio un tremendo bloqueo con este cap, no salio como me habría gustado pero bueno... espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios...

Verán que Yashiro es muy, pero muy, muy diferente a Sesshomaru... en el siguiente cap conoceremos a los malos de la historia... tenganme paciencia, acabo de empezar semestre, intentare hacer mucho mejores los demás capítulos, lo juro...

Bueno es todo por ahora... espero que lo disfruten...

Sayonara... tengan un excelente fin de semana...

Atra


	7. Plan B

7. Plan B

Ignoro completamente las preguntas con las que Sesshomaru le bombardeaba la mente. Quería saber donde había estado, cuál había sido su plan... fallido, como pensaba ella... qué diablos planeaba hacer ahora y dónde demonios estaban esos malditos. Ella no sabía donde estaban ellos, y lo que planeaba hacer no la dejaría hacerlo, estaba segurísima de que no la dejaría ir sola y la tendría totalmente vigilada todo el tiempo si le decía lo que más o menos planeaba porque no podía decir que era realmente un plan.

-¿Sabes Kagura?- se giro en pleno vuelo a verlos. Estaban cerca del oeste, se acercaban al bosque que más apreciaba Sesshomaru, ahora su risa volvería a llenar esos árboles. Le sonrio con ternura a su pensamiento. -Tienes tanta suerte de que generalmente sea un huraño, escucharlo todo el tiempo es tan fastidioso- dijo con el puro animo de bromear y molestar a su hermano, quien giro los ojos y presiono un poco más su agarre en la cintura de Kagura, que volaba con él. Kagura solo atino a reír, nunca había conocido a nadie que se atreviera a hablar con tanta naturalidad y sin temer consecuencias.

-Creo que preferiría escucharlo más, sería interesante saber que piensa- respondió Kagura, embelesada y ansiosa por conocerlo mejor. Sesshomaru beso su cabeza, sin importarle la presencia de Yashiro, que se encontraba fascinada por que se viera tan feliz.

-Tengo 500 años más que tú, tendrás mucho que conocer- le susurro. Y no le molestaba para nada contarle su vida. Pasaría el resto de su vida con ella.

-¡Quiero sobrinos y pronto!- dijo Yashiro divertida, haciendo reír a su hermano y sonrojar a su cuñada, que se encontró fascinada al escuchar su risa. -Además no parecen tener problemas con eso, ¿verdad Maru?- le dijo con obvias segundas intenciones. Señalo su sien con su mano y sonrió con picardía -Te juro que son pensamientos en los que no quiero meterme- el cambio progresivo en las expresiones de los youkais era todo un poema, soltó la carcajada más divertida que nunca -Eres apuesto, hermano, pero uy, no gracias...

-¡YASHIRO!- gritaron ambos, reprimiéndola por su atrevimiento. Soltó una carcajada más y se alejo a toda velocidad envuelta en la esfera de energía. Sus comentario le regalarían una persecusión. Sesshomaru tomó a, una totalmente sonrojada, Kagura en brazos y salio disparado persiguiendo a su infantil hermana.

Se acercaban rápidamente al palacio. Yashiro esquivaba y hacia dar vueltas a la pareja en su persecución. Se detenía de golpe, y justo cuando estaban por alcanzarla volvía a salir disparada. Era un juego que la tenía completamente divertida. Podían escuchar su cantarina risa entre el viento que golpeaba sus oídos. En varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de chocar contra ella y en cada ocasión Sesshomaru le reclamaba y Kagura reía. Se comportaban como niños y les fascinaba.

Hasta que llegaron al palacio. Yashiro se detuvo de golpe por última vez frente a la puerta del que había sido su hogar, su mundo. Su sonrisa se congelo en su rostro y su risa se convirtió en un eco. Rozo con la yema de los dedos la madera de las puertas y cerró los ojos, recordaba su tacto, pero ¡como lo había extrañado! Su textura, su aroma, su calor. Suspiro. Empujo las puertas con mínima fuerza antes de que los sirvientes las abrieran. Recibió el delicioso aroma de las sakuras, del césped, de los estanques, de cada uno de los habitantes de ese maravilloso lugar, de golpe, la llenaron y fascinaron como cuando era pequeña.

-Hime-sama, bienvenida –la voz de aquella mujer le llegó como en un sueño. Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio el rostro de aquellos que la habían acompañado durante 300 años y nunca la abandonaron. Su mirada se poso en la mujer en el pasillo central. Una youkai con muchísimos años, una youkai kitsune con imagen de anciana bonachona, le sonreía con cariño maternal.

-Gracias Rima- dijo en apenas un susurro. Estaba abrumada. Tanto había extrañado su hogar, su vida, el poder moverse como siempre. No había tomado en cuenta como extrañaba el poder mover sus extremidades, poder sentir, respirar, oler, hablar, ver. Soltó una risita nerviosa. Sentía la felicidad llenarla. Se giro un poco y vio a su eterna amiga a un lado. Le dirigió una sonrisa entre tímida y alegre. Ella había sido una que la había acompañado desde el principio y estaba feliz de que hubiera llegado hasta el final con ella. Había perdido a muchos y ganado a otros, hijos de aquellos que la habían seguido, aun contra la voluntad de ella.

-¿Quien es Kyoji?- le pregunto emocionada. Mientras estuvo sellada podía escuchar y hablar, sentir los poderes pero no ver. Nunca ver. Hablaba su mente, como si de un fantasma se tratara, le tomo años poder hacerlo, su poder se limitaba a leer pensamientos y transmitir los propios, nunca hacer que la escucharan en el exterior de una cabeza, tomo años lograrlo y en las primeras ocasiones no decía más de una o dos palabras. Conocía el aura del muchacho pero no lo conocía físicamente y quería hacerlo, era el hijo de sus mejores amigos, de sus hermanos aunque no lo fueran de sangre.

Midori se movió a un lado ligeramente y dejo a la vista un joven apuesto de cabello tinto y ojos verde-azul, la combinación de sus padres, estaba feliz por ellos. Ignoro completamente los supuestos protocolos que debía seguir y abrazo al joven, que en un principio se abochorno y no supo que hacer, pero respondió al abrazo, había pasado mucho tiempo hablándole aunque ella no le contestaba, con el tiempo se hizo difícil la comunicación. Conocía sus secretos, miedos y alegrías y le quería bastante, se había convertido, en los últimos 100 años en su pequeño hermano, su pequeño protegido.

-Ahora si podre contestarte- le dijo al oído con cariño. Beso su mejilla y se separo a ver a su padre. -Me alegro de que hicieran caso por una vez- le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- le respondió Heiji a la vez que hacia un gesto restándole importancia. Sesshomaru se abrió paso hasta ellos, al pasar le hacían reverencias, ya que lo reconocían como el nuevo Lord del Oeste, podrían haber pasado años lejos, pero siempre serían leales a él. Kagura observaba que el respeto que le mostraban no era uno a base del miedo, sino de lealtad, confiaban en él.

-¿Podría volver a ser su mano derecha, Sesshomaru-sama?- pregunto a la vez que se hincaba frente a él.

-Por mi está bien- respondió Sesshomaru con su típica frialdad pero un obvio toque de aceptación y confianza en el otro. Había sido su amigo por muchos, muchos años y en cierta forma lo extrañaba. Habían compartido la infancia.

Kagura vio de reojo a Jaken a quien, todas estas reuniones y sorpresas parecían estar causándole un paro cardiaco y nadie parecía notarlo, por segunda vez en ese largo día casi lo dejaban atrás, de no ser por que se había tomado de la estola de Sesshomaru a último momento. Había apareciendo una hermana de la que nunca había escuchado y ahora le quitaban su puesto de mano derecha de su amo. ¿Acaso no importaban sus largos años de servicio? Aunque desde un principio Sesshomaru no expreso su deseo de ser perseguido, el que lo haya aceptado fue porque llevaba semanas tras de él. ¿Qué sería de él ahora?

Yashiro por primera vez tomo conciencia del pobre kappa youkai, sus pensamientos eran bastante llamativos además de lamentables. Lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró en la puerta, demasiado distraído con sus propios pensamientos como para notar que ella estaba consciente de su presencia. Le parecía tan gracioso el youkai del que no conocía el nombre, se separo de los demás intentando no llamar la atención, pero como todo lo que hacia, nunca conseguía librarse de los ojos de otros. Comenzó a acercarse al pequeño, escuchaba sus pensamientos, intentaba discernir que haría con su vida. Se sentía mareada, se sentía agotada, extrañamente agotada. Su respiración era pesada, muy pesada...

-Maru...- susurro antes de caer en un torbellino oscuro.

_Esperaba. Esperaba y se sentía mortalmente nerviosa, aunque no debería. Solo tendría una "audiencia" con Ichiro, solo hablaría con él, como había pedido a su padre. Antes el se la pasaba en el palacio, con ella, antes se la pasaban juntos. Ahora, ahora todo era diferente. La había engañado, le había mentido y esa mentira los había llevado hasta ese punto de tener que pedir audiencias a su padre para poder hablar y a que para recibirlo tuviera que tener guardias en las puertas, aunque habían accedido a estar fuera de la habitación._

_Estaba en una habitación con piso de madera, paredes blancas y revestimientos de madera, una mesita de centro con una tetera y dos tazas, a los extremos de la mesa había cojines de color blanco y un mueble de madera en una de las paredes con un jarrón con flores. _

_Se encontraba sentada en uno de los cojines paralela a la puerta. Escucho como se acercaba a grandes zancadas, seguía enojado y no estaba en lo más remoto contento con la situación y a lo único que iba era a intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión aunque sabía que no funcionaría y estaba frustrado por ello de antemano. Abrió con lentitud, intentando calmar sus ánimos, ella ya lo observaba cuando termino de entrar a la habitación. Noto sus nervios y sus deseos de pelearla se fueron al traste._

_-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto con seriedad, deseando por primera vez poseer el poder de su hermana, saber que es lo que pensaba y no solo dejarse llevar por lo que percibía en su aroma y facciones. -Yashiro, podemos impedirle la entrada._

_-Estaré bien- le sonrió intentando convencerlo con una sonrisa, aunque en cierta forma también intentaba convencerse a ella. -Ya viene. Estaré bien, oni-san, confía en mi- le pidió en cuanto sintió un aura nueva en el palacio, aunque había algo diferente en ella y le impedía entrar en su mente. No se lo dijo y no dejo que se reflejara en sus facciones. Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y salio del recinto, no muy convencido, se mantendría lo suficientemente cerca, por si lo necesitaba. En cuanto el salio, su visita entro por la puerta frente a ella._

_Estaba mal. Él no era a quien esperaba. Podían ser idénticos, el cabello negro en una coleta en la nuca, los ojos zafiro, sus labios carnosos, su piel pálida y sus ropas finas, eran iguales físicamente pero ella sabía distinguirlos a la perfección, el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa torcida mostraba alguien totalmente diferente a quien esperaba._

_-Inejiro- al decir su nombre se puso en pie. Sus defensas se alzaron y la sonrisa del visitante se ensancho en burla. -La audiencia era para Ichiro, marchate- ordenó sintiendo el miedo crecer en su interior, no podía entrar a su cabeza, no sabía que era lo que planeaba y sintió el momento en que alzo un campo de energía lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a sus guardias ocupados y sin escuchar lo que sucedía dentro. Por primera vez sintió verdadero miedo hacia él._

_-Mi querida, todo el tiempo fue para mi- su voz era fría, burlona. Había sido un engaño todo el tiempo. -Dime que has pensado en mi propuesta._

_-No tengo nada que pensar, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No acepto- le dijo completamente segura, ocultando su miedo en una seguridad que no sabía de donde había salido. Mandaba gritos de ayuda a Sesshomaru mentalmente, pero por más fuerte que gritaba no lo escuchaba acercarse, ¿acaso el campo de Inejiro incluía su poder? La posibilidad la aterro._

_-Quiero que tengas algo claro, Yashiro- hasta el momento se encontraban en cada extremo de la habitación, con la mesita haciendo un inútil obstáculo, que lamentablemente paso por alto en su acercamiento. En cuestión de segundos lo tuvo a centímetros._

_-Serás mía o de nadie- de no ser por la situación, se habría reído. Sacó un cuchillo de piedra con escritura demasiado antigua como para que conociera el lenguaje. Estaba mal, estaba muy mal, debía salir de ahí. Su rostro era mascara de tranquilidad y frialdad, pero su corazón y mente eran un caos. ¡MARU! _

_-¡AAAAHH!- grito con todo lo que dieron sus pulmones en cuanto sintió el filo del cuchillo abriendo una profunda herida en la palma de su mano, le quemaba, le quemaba hasta el alma, sentía el fuego quemar desde la herida y subir por su brazo y hasta la base del cuello y concentrarse ahí. _

_-Me perteneces te guste o no- sintió como su sangre tocaba la suya, se combinaba y el fuego aumentaba. _

_Escucho ruido fuera de la habitación y escucho a su hermano dar ordenes. La había escuchado. Sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo, incapacitandola para alejarlo de ella. Quería soltarlo pero no podía. La solto justo en el momento en el que su hermano entraba. Lo último que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver fue a Sesshomaru entrar y atraparla antes de tocar el suelo._

Despertó al momento en el que se desmayaba. Se sentó de golpe y se encontró en su habitación, en el futón de frente al mural. Se dejo caer de espaldas, llevo su mano a la base del cuello y sintió ligeramente a relieve la figura de un sol, los rayos, el círculo sin relleno. Suspiro.

-Hime-sama solo necesita descansar, Sesshomaru-sama, se encuentra bien- escucho a Rima y puso mayor atención a los sonidos al exterior.

-Jaken, cuando despierte, avisame- fue una orden directa a no supo quien, pero la llevo a suponer que era al kappa youkai que antes se lamentaba. Le escucho sentirse importante internamente, emocionado, porque le había encargado algo que era importante para él. Si era el kappa youkai.

-Estoy bien, en serio- le dijo sin voz, su mente en su cabeza, una forma de demostrarle que estaba intacta. No salio de la habitación y él no entro. Detuvo su avance a unos pasos dando la espalda a la habitación. Una ceja alzada y el escepticismo reflejado en sus pensamientos -En serio, solo fue una descompensación, sin importancia- nunca había sido de las que daba mucha importancia a su salud. No le creía pero sabía que no podría retenerla por mucho tiempo si es que planeaba algo -Volveré a media noche-sí planeaba algo. Dejo caer ligeramente la cabeza y giro los ojos con resignación.

-Llevate a Jake y Ah-Un – respondió a su no petición. Ambos se asegurarían de que regresara. Yashiro sonrió resignada, era eso o salir a escondidas y algo le decía que esta vez no se la dejaría tan fácil.

Jaken observo a su amo sin comprender a quién le decía. Toda la conversación se había llevado a cabo a un nivel al que no tenía acceso. Por un momento llego a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, hasta que recordó la extraña conversación que había mantenido en aquel acantilado, cuando había aparecido.

-Asegurate de que regrese- ordenó Sesshomaru a Jaken, la amenaza implícita en su voz de que si perdía a su hermana no regresará. Estaba perfectamente seguro de que Jaken sabía como pegarse lo suficiente a alguien como para no perderlo, lo tenía comprobado. Yashiro río quedo con ese pensamiento. Además de que era diferente de con Rin, a su juicio, Yashiro era más difícil. Eso le recordaba que debía volver con la niña.

-¿Rin?- le escucho preguntar. Está vez fuera de su cabeza, sinceramente lo prefería así, después de tantos años la costumbre se había disipado. Claro que le iba a dar curiosidad, una humana en sus pensamientos, además de que era una niña.

-Lo sabrás cuando regreses- lanzó un seguro para que regresará.

-De acuerdo- respondió divertida por las medidas de su hermano. Sesshomaru se marchó dejando a Jaken con el misterio de que había tratado su conversación. Misterio que desvelaría al instante.

-Jaken es tu nombre, ¿verdad?- su voz lo hizo saltar al no estar atento y no haber escuchado sus movimientos. La vio en la puerta observarlo con curiosidad. Asintió, no había notado lo parecida que era a su amo. -¿Podrías ir por Ah-Un?- era una petición, no una orden, algo tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Asintió una vez más y se fue casi corriendo, no quería poner a prueba su bondad. Ella creía que era más ruidoso o por lo menos más parlanchín, por una vez se había equivocado.

-¿A dónde iremos?- escuchó a su izquierda. Kyoji la esperaba, le sonrió.

-Recibiste mi mensaje- lo había "llamado" apenas había despertado. -Noroeste, al límite de nuestras tierras.

Descendieron en un campo abierto rodeado por bosques y sería de lo más común: árboles, pasto, la luna semi-iluminando el claro y oscuridad al adentrarse si no fuera por la hilera de de arbustos que impedían el acceso al bosque, arbustos de hojas delgadas, verde oscuro y unas hermosas flores blancas con un fuerte aroma.

Kyoji junto con Jaken y Ah-Un se encontraban tras ella sin saber que era lo que habían ido a buscar ahí. Se acercó a las flores y olió una y retrocedió con el ceño fruncido y rascándose ligeramente la nariz, intentando aliviar el picor que le había causado. No comprendían la razón, para ellos se veían completamente inofensivas, solo con un potente aroma dulzón.

-¿Saben cuales son las propiedades de la "Adelfa"?-pregunto alejándose un metro de las flores. Los dos negaron, nunca se habían cruzado con esas florecitas. -Intenten nunca cruzarse con ellas entonces- amenazó con voz tétrica. Corto un puñado con su látigo y con la telequinesis que su raza poseía, las colocó en una bolsa de tela que llevaba con ella. -Vamos.

-No está Jaken- comento Kagura cuando lo vio entrar a aquella habitación completamente blanca, con arena en el suelo y piedras enormes, tenía las puertas que daban al jardín abiertas. Vestía un kimono sencillo blanco con el obi negro, el cabello suelto y los pies descalzos, se encontraba sentada sobre una de las tantas piedras. Le parecio extraño verlo sin el youkai siguiendolo todo el tiempo, no lo dejaba ni cuando le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Sinceramente, se alegraba de no verlo.

-Se lo llevo Yashiro- respondió Sesshomaru y su propia respuesta le sonó como si a un hijo se tratará, ese pensamiento no le gusto nada. Cerró la puerta tras de él y la observo durante un momento. Ella no se veía como una joven dulce y cálida como lo era por ejemplo su hermana. Pero era más hermosa, más misteriosa, atrayente, valiente, decidida... sencillamente le fascinaba. -Vamos- la tomo de la mano, le dirigió una casi imperceptible sonrisa, una sonrisa que le pertenecería solo a ella.

Se acercaban a una zona volcánica. La seguían sin saber cual era su plan o por lo menos su objetivo con esas flores y en ese lugar. Kyoji, en cierta forma, estaba acostumbrado a su falta de comunicación en cuanto a planes se trataba, sus padres se lo habían contado, nunca revelaba sus planes, solo hacía las cosas y a los demás les tocaba adivinar qué rayos era lo que planeaba. Por otro lado Jaken creía, por alguna extraña razón sin fundamento alguno, que ella comunicaría más de sus planes que su amo, pero resultaba que estaba mortalmente equivocado, era tan muda como él, ahora veía que realmente eran hermanos.

-Ah-Un quedate aquí- ordenó, obligándolos a quedarse en pleno cielo sobre área volcánica. Dejó a Jaken balbuceando "pero" sin darle importancia. Hizo que Kyoji la siguiera. Tocaron suelo y caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta encontrarse con un esqueleto de lo que en su tiempo de vida quizá había sido un gusano lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a una persona de su estatura de pie sin problemas. Les llegaba el olor de metal, piel, cuero y calor.

-Me impresiona que sigas aquí, Totosai- dijo Yashiro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el herrero pudiera escucharla. Escucho como un montón de metal caía estrepitosamente al suelo, se encongió de hombros mientras hacia un gesto de lamentar el ruido. Se acerco más, lo suficiente como para ver que era lo que sucedía dentro de esa cueva. -¿Lo siento?

-Yashiro- dijo el anciano asombrado. De todos los que esperaba que lo fueran a ver, ella era la última, era algo así como imposible. O por lo menos eso había pensado. Salio de la cueva simplemente para comprobar que su mente no le jugaba bromas.

-Al parecer causo esa reacción en todos- rió al escuchar el tono en la voz del youkai. -Soy yo, de carne y hueso- dijo burlándose de la incredulidad del anciano.

-¿Que vienes buscando?- pregunto Totosai. Si había algo que a Yashiro le gustaba de Totosai era que siempre se iba al grano, no preguntaba más de lo necesario que tuviera que ver con su trabajo, esa era su regla más que nada para no meterse en los problemas de sus "clientes", además que esa familia parecía tener un especial don para atraer los problemas. Yashiro arrojo la bolsa de tela frente a Totosai, dejando salir el fuerte aroma de las flores, Totosai se cubrió la nariz con la manga de su vestimenta y la vio interrogante.

-Quiero que forjes dos dagas con la esencia de estas flores- respondió a su pregunta – para mañana a está hora quiero que Kyoji vuelva con ellas- agrego ignorando la expresión de Totosai que claramente decía "estás loca".

-¿Para qué...?- corto su pregunta a la mitad meditando si era buena idea preguntar. La sonrisa que le dirigió la joven le dijo que no lo era en lo más mínimo. También le dejo en claro que no aceptaría una negación en respuesta a su petición. Suspiro resignado, pocos sabían que tan parecidos en agresividad podían ser los hijos de Inutaisho, él era uno de esos pocos.

-Has tomado una muy buena decisión, Totosai, me alegra que recuerdes lo que puede pasar- ella podía ser más afable, pero por eso era igual o más tétrica que Sesshomaru. -Kyoji esperará hasta que las termines- ahora el joven sabía para qué lo había llevado. Asintió sin problemas ante su misión. -Ve directamente al palacio y no toques las dagas, llevalas exactamente como te las dé- ordenó a Kyoji diciéndole al oído, dando la espalda a Totosai. -Ten cuidado, Totosai, no queremos accidentes – no se giro y le dijo con un tono en burla. Él trago con fuerza.

Nunca había visto un lugar así- dijo Kagura, acurrucada en sus brazos, una bata de seda roja cubría su cuerpo, como a él una blanca. Se encontraban en una terraza que daba a uno de los jardines más escondidos del palacio. Nadie tocaba esos jardines, o esa parte del palacio más que una vez a la semana para dejarlo todo impecable y que las flores siguieran mostrando su excepcional belleza.

Frente a ellos había un estanque con varios peces koi en el que se reflejaban una hermosa luna llena, rodeado por árboles de sakura con sus flores abriendo lentamente, el césped de un verde intenso del que sobresalían algunas florecitas de varios colores. Era un pequeño paraíso. Hermoso y tranquilo, solo para ellos. Llegó por detrás de ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Te amo- le susurro mientras besaba su mejilla, su cuello. Ella reclino su cabeza en su hombro, otorgándole mayor espacio, suspiro encantada.

No llegó directo al palacio. Se detuvo en el bosque bajo él. Le gustaba ese bosque, era tranquilo y su aroma le traía recuerdos. En ese momento se encontraba sentada en la base de un enorme roble, el más grande todos lo que centenarios árboles que se encontraban en ese bosque. La estola le servía de almohada. Ah-Un pastaba a unos metros y Jaken la observaba desde una distancia segura.

-Sabes Jaken, a veces me gustaría ser más como Sesshomaru- sintió como la observaba con mayor intensidad, -tener su capacidad para poder ocultar mis emociones, controlarlas a tal grado que parezca que no siento, a veces me gustaría no hacerlo, durante mucho años lo desee, al mismo tiempo que anhelaba volver a sentir- se notaba el dolor en su voz, la melancolía, la tristeza. A Jaken nunca le habían hecho una confesión de ese tipo y no sabía que decir. Estaba acostumbrado a ser él el que interpretaba las emociones de los youkais de aquella raza, no era común que expresaran sus emociones de aquella forma, estaba asombrado.

-Quizá si hubiera sido un poco más como él, no me habría metido en estos problemas- se notaba que le dolía y la atormentaba, y no sabía que era aquello que la atormentaba.

* * *

Bueno, al fin, el 7° capítulo... perdón por tardarme tanto!... de verdad no fue mi intención pero no me salía... pero bueno aquí está, intentare subir el 8° el viernes, si bien me va, ya lo tengo planeado. Bueno aquí está, espero que les guste... y como siempre son muy, muy bienvenidos los reviews, comentarios, opiniones, ideas, consejos, criticas constructivas... muchas gracias!

Tengan una maravillosa semana...

Atra Rosae


	8. Recuerdos

8. Recuerdos.

_Gritos, quejidos y mucho movimiento se escuchaba en el interior de esa habitación y no podía saber que estaba pasando ahí dentro, si todo iba bien o tan mal como se estaba imaginando. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y a eso se le sumaba la impotencia. ¿De qué rayos servía ser el youkai más poderoso si no podía ayudar a su esposa a dar a luz?_

_ Caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo, se pondría a averiguar cuánto tardaba en hacer una zanja en la madera. Era inútil. Sus manos iban de colgar a sus costados flácidamente a casi arrancarse el cabello. Se suponía que debía mostrar a su hijo no perder el temple, fuera la situación que fuera, pero no estaba por la labor, además de que a su hijo poco parecía importarle. Se encontraba sentado junto a la puerta donde estaba su madre, con la mirada perdida en el cielo y fruncía el ceño o cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada que escuchaba algún grito o algo que sonaba demasiado alarmante, que al parecer era la mayor parte del tiempo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer y ambos se sentían totalmente inútiles._

_ Les parecía que llevaban años esperando, estaba anocheciendo y el movimiento no llegaba a su fin, como tampoco los lamentos, comenzaban a inquietarse, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación para saber que rayos estaba pasando, todo llego a su fin y ambos posaron su ámbar mirada en la puerta. Escucharon un llanto energético y respiraron aliviados._

_-Inutaisho-sama, le presento a su hija- salió una yukai de la habitación con una cobija en los brazos en la cual se notaba cierto movimiento – Irasue-sama, duerme – informó al momento que la pasaba a los brazos del aliviado padre._

_-Yashiro- dijo apenas la tuvo en brazos. Una pequeña niña de piel extremadamente blanca, sobre los párpados una fina línea magenta, al igual que en los pómulos con pequeñas ondulaciones de color magenta y la luna creciente purpura en la frente, también entre la cobija notaba parte de su estola blanca. La puso a la altura de su hijo, 6 años mayor que ella. La observo maravillado, era idéntica a su madre._

_-Sera tu deber protegerla, Sesshomaru._

Era su primer recuerdo de ella y desde ese momento casi nunca se habían separado, hasta 200 años después. Suspiro saliendo de sus recuerdos. Yashiro se había ganado a cada uno de los habitantes de ese palacio y sus alrededores en el momento en que la vieron, su propia madre había suavizado un poco su corazón al nacer ella, aunque de igual forma siempre le preguntaba como podía ser tan diferente, en el fondo sabía que le encantaba que su hija fuera tan diferente a ella y más parecida a su padre, al menos en temperamento.

-Adelante- dijo en cuento le escucho tocar a la puerta. Alzo su vista a su visitante. Heiji entraba al grande estudio. Le gustaba la sencillez que se mantenía en ese palacio, nunca una habitación se vería saturada y tampoco vacía. Y por alguna razón, siempre habría té en donde fuera haber más de una persona. -No ha regresado- no era una pregunta y tampoco especificaba a quien se refería, aunque ambos sabían a que se refería, la única persona que conseguía que él estuviera en un estado de preocupación y resignación a partes iguales, era Yashiro.

-Específicamente, no ha vuelto- respondió con media sonrisa -pero esta en el bosque- agregó cuando le vio cubrir su rostro con sus manos, su hermana lo volvería loco. No sabía si era mejor que hubiera vuelto o se hubiera quedado desaparecida para siempre, nunca se enteraría.

_-Vamos-lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a correr con ella. Estaba haciendo más frío que cuando habían bajado al bosque. Ella tenía tan solo 10 años, Sesshomaru tenía 16 y aún así lo llevaba a donde se le pegaba la gana y él la seguía a donde quiera que lo llevará y era algo que ninguno de sus padres podía creer, era algo así como un milagro, que su frío hijo hiciera todo lo que su encantadora hermana quería. _

_-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto mientras corría tras de ella medio doblado para dejarse jalar por su pequeña mano. Siempre pensaba que debía dejar de consentirla tanto, pero sencillamente no podía._

_-Con papá- respondió la niña, deteniéndose golpe y casi logrando que le cayera encima. Alzo los brazos, buscando que la cargara, eso de volar aún no era su fuerte. El giro los ojos. -Papá esta en palacio- sonrió con la picardía característica de ella cuando hacía algo que sabía le reclamaría. _

_-¿Por qué me hiciste correr?- pregunto tomándola en brazos y elevándose para llegar al palacio, que en ese clima era más frío de lo normal. _

_-Porque quería correr- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Eres un demonio" pensó y ella lleno con su risa infantil, tomando como un cumplido la expresión de su hermano mayor. Él no pudo evitar sonreír, sencillamente sacaba una parte única de él. Apenas llegaron al palacio corrió hasta encontrar a su padre en una habitación que hacía a veces de estudio. Abrió sin tocar y corrió a sus brazos, nunca podía sorprenderlo, quizá porque era demasiado ruidosa para hacerlo. -¿Puedo preguntar algo, otosan?_

_Inutaisho pasó su mirada a su hijo mayor buscando algún indicio de que era lo que su hija quería saber, con lo curiosa que era, cualquier posibilidad era posible. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros, estaba igual de intrigado que su padre. Inutaisho asintió ante su hija que los observaba entretenida, su intercambio silencioso le parecía divertido ya que ella si podía escuchar lo que pensaban, pero le habían enseñado que no debía interrumpir a los demás._

_-¿Qué significa mi nombre?- pregunto con inocencia. La razón por la que tenía curiosidad por ese tema, era sencillamente porque si, que le importara lo que significara no tenía mucho peso, solo quería saber que significaba y ya. _

_Inutaisho observo interesado el peculiar interés de su hija, ponía el nombre que más le llegaba a la mente en cuanto tenía sus hijos en brazos, nombres que estaban en cierta forma destinados a ellos, o eso creía por la forma en que llegaban, pero en cierta forma no quería que se dejaran llevar por el significado de sus nombres. _

_-Por favor- pidió al ver al indecisión de su padre al responderle -Prometo no dejarme llevar.- se notaba la travesura en sus ojos y también la sinceridad. Era pura curiosidad su deseo de saber. Le sonrió a la niña, esperando que cumpliera su promesa. Su voz era cariñosa, tranquila y afable._

_-Significa la que traiciona a los dioses._

-Al final, creo que es justo lo que estoy haciendo, otosan- dijo a la nada. Paseaba por aquel bosque con Ah-Un por un lado y Jaken tras de ella, en momentos demasiado nervioso porque había salido el sol y ellos no habían vuelto al palacio. -Calma Jaken, Sesshomaru ya se hizo a la idea de que no llegué, además debe estar bombardeando a Heiji y Midori de preguntas, relajaté- le dijo al pequeño youkai que se asusto al verse descubierto. Aún no comprendía el extraño poder y no podía acostumbrarse a que le "contestaran" cuando el no había dicho nada.

-¿De verdad no puedes quedarte con la duda?- dijo con incredulidad. Jaken le vio preguntándose a que se refería, él no había preguntado nada, comenzó a ver a su alrededor buscando aquello que había llamado la atención de la princesa. Tras de ellos cayo del cielo, Kagura.

-Creo que es parte de mi, Yashiro-sama- respondió ella sin saber como referirse a ella, se hacía la misma pregunta que cuando había despertado ¿qué había hecho por ella hacía 4 años? Yashiro le sonrió y se fue a sentar sobre las raíces de un roble. La invito con la mirada.

-Solo dime Yashiro, eres la compañera de Sesshomaru, te convierte en mi hermana política y Lady del Oeste, así que en si tenemos el mismo rango, más bien tu rango es mayor al mío, yo solo soy una princesa y tu eres dueña de todo esto- dijo haciendo un gesto con los brazos, abarcando todo lo que las rodeaba.

-Yo solo quería estar con Sesshomaru, en realidad no esperaba todo esto- respondió Kagura abrumada por su realidad.

-Cierto, pero es lo que viene junto con Maru, forma parte del paquete- agrego divertida. Era cierto, y estaba segura de que Kagura estaría a la altura de la situación. -No te preocupes, todos están dispuestos a ayudarte en lo que necesites- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo. Estaba nerviosa y era normal.

-¿Me responderás?- pregunto intentando cambiar de tema. Yashiro regreso su mirada al cielo, donde sobre las nubes se encontraba su palacio y la razón por la que la había traído de regreso.

_Estaban entrenando y ella tenía el plan de sabotear su entrenamiento, simplemente para ayudar a su amiga a ganar una apuesta._

_-No voy a molestar, ten calma- reprodujo en su cabeza, ya que apenas noto su aroma ya le estaba ordenando que saliera. Y, de verdad, su plan no era más que sentarse a "observar" el entrenamiento de su hermano y los demás jóvenes. El que ellos le prestaran más atención a ella que al ejercicio, no era su culpa, pero no podía culparla por ello._

_1° molestia, apenas la vieron entrar, todos se pusieron de pie y la reverenciaron, el único que no lo hizo fue Heiji, pero únicamente porque los hermanos le habían prohibido categóricamente el que los tratará con ese respeto que los mareaba, de igual forma habían hecho con Midori, habían crecido juntos y les parecía exagerado, con todos los demás, aunque sus edades eran casi iguales, no podían pedirles tal cosa. Yashiro sonrió complacida, por primera vez, no le molesto el excesivo respeto. Sesshomaru rodó los ojos y respiro profundamente._

_Ahora tenía cerca de 30 años y se había desarrollado completamente. Su aroma era hechizante y su cuerpo de infarto, su personalidad era afable, graciosa y extrovertida sin dejar de lado esa aura de sabiduría y misterio, aunque el grupo de jóvenes intentara no ponerle atención, se convertía en una misión imposible. Y eso parecía estar sucediendo con el joven con el que estaba entrenando Sesshomaru y todos los demás. Heiji reía para sus adentros, Sesshomaru comenzaba a perder la paciencia. _

_-¿Sigues en pie con la apuesta?- escucho como le preguntaban por la espalda. Midori se encontraba tras de él y le había susurrado con una sonrisa en los labios. Aliarse con Yashiro había sido el mejor paso que había dado. Era la única que podía interrumpir un entrenamiento por toda la tarde y ese era el reto, conseguir cancelar el entrenamiento, pero él nunca dijo que no podría utilizar su arma secreta: su amistad con la Princesa._

_Sin darse cuenta en que momento pasó, Sesshomaru dejo sus armas, interrumpiendo la entretenida conversación de Yashiro con los jovenes youkais. Le vieron acercarse y por, primera vez, temieron realmente por sus vidas. Yashiro poseía una sonrisa traviesa que hacia brillar sus ojos mientras lo veía acercarse, su rostro no expresaba nada pero su mente era un cumulo de regaños que la hacían reír, pero no le dejaban ver que era lo que planeaba._

_-¡SESSHOMARU BAJAME!- grito en el momento en que la tomo por la cintura y se la hecho al hombro, sosteniéndola de las rodillas. Los chicos que estaban en el entrenamiento junto con Heiji y Midori veían la situación con la boca abierta, impresionados por los actos de su Príncipe, el joven de hielo, ninguno esperaba esa reacción. _

_Yashiro pataleaba y lo golpeaba en la espalda, no lo lastimaba, obviamente y reía la mismo tiempo que le ordenaba que la bajara cosa que él no hacia, ni haría. _

_-Gane- dijo Midori una vez salió del shock de la situación, sonreía asombrada de haber ganado la apuesta de aquella manera. Heiji la miro interrogante -Dijiste que si conseguía que el entrenamiento fuera interrumpido, tomarías mis guardias, en ningún momento dijiste que no podía pedir ayuda- explico su victoria sonriente. _

_Heiji regresó su mirada a los príncipes que estaban llegando a la puerta de la gran habitación, Yashiro alzó la mirada y le guiño un ojo con burla, después siguió gritando mientras Sesshomaru bufaba por haber caído en la trampa de su hermana, pero siguió su camino. Heiji se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente, nota mental: ajustar las reglas de la próxima apuesta, no se podía usar la amistad que tenían con los príncipes. Escucho la carcajada de la Princesa fuera del recinto._

_-¡MARU BAJAME!- gritaba mientras continuaba pataleando. Estaban en los jardines y Sesshomaru seguía caminando sin problemas, tenía una sonrisa traviesa, casi imperceptible, en el rostro. Seguía teniendo en mente regaños hacia su hermana para que no pudiera ver sus intenciones y estaba funcionando, notaba entre sus gritos cargados de diversión, un toque de frustración. _

_Llegaron al estanque más profundo del palacio y sonrió abiertamente, dejando al fin que Yashiro viera su plan._

_-Nonononononono... MARU- termino gritando a la vez que Sesshomaru la dejaba caer, sin que se lastimara, en el estanque. Se escucho el agua chapotear y fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alejarse antes de que el agua lo tocara. _

_-Eso fue para que no vuelvas a confabular en mi contra y de Heiji- dijo con una sonrisa que competía con la de ella, estaba inclinado al borde del estanque. Yashiro lo miraba entre divertida y enojada con un puchero, le saco la lengua. Sin que Sesshomaru lo viera venir, Yashiro lo tomo de la tela y lo jalo hacia ella haciéndose a un lado, cayó de golpe al agua. Las carcajadas de Yashiro eran incontenibles y el se giro a verla, su expresión era todo un poema. Arrojo agua al rostro de su hermana, ahogándola momentáneamente y plantando las bases para una guerrilla, como si fueran niños de nuevo._

-Cuando me fui, Sesshomaru se volvió un témpano de hielo, no sintiendo nada por nadie- explico Yashiro, la culpabilidad embargaba sus facciones y su voz. Había mostrado ese recuerdo a Kagura entrando en su mente, había reido con ella al compartir ese recuerdo, todo para explicar su acción.

-Oculto a tal grado sus sentimientos que dejaron de ser necesarios para él, nadie importaba lo suficiente como para que se sintiera mal por su perdida, para que sintiera tristeza o rabia por su bien- podía haber estado encerrada en una piedra, pero la conexión que tenía con su hermano era demasiado poderosa como para poder seguir sintiendo lo que él sentía, era una conexión que no había logrado entender pero que había aceptado gustosa.

-Cuando moriste, algo se movió dentro de él. Sintió rabia y tristeza por ti- dijo mientras la observaba, queriendo comprender por qué había logrado tal efecto en su hermano. -No sé como lo lograste, que hiciste para conseguirlo, pero lograste que volviera a sentir y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida- era lo que le importaba, cómo lo había conseguido no era lo importante.

Esa había sido la razón por la que la había traído de regreso. Por que había conseguido que Sesshomaru volviera a sentir. Si lo comprendía bien, según Yashiro, había cerrado una herida que ella había abierto. La imagen de una niña vino a su mente. No fue ella, había sido Rin.

-Pongamos le entonces que fueron ambas- agregó Yashiro a su pensamiento. Ahora su curiosidad se posaba en esa niña. -No tengo poder sobre los humanos, además por más que Maru allá cambiado, no tomaría a una humana como compañera, esa niña es su protegida, si comprendo bien, tomaría el lugar de una hija- intento explicar lo que había llegado a ver en su hermano con referente a la pequeña. -Quiero conocerla- susurro para ella.

Se alegraba de que su hermano estuviera rodeado de quienes lo querían y respetaban. Estaba segura de haber tomado una buena decisión al revivir a Kagura, además de darle una alegría a Sesshomaru, había robado suficiente poder como para que ellos siguieran débiles y pudiera llevar a cabo la primera parte de su plan.

_Era más sentimental que su hermano, eso estaba muy claro, era también más cálida, pongamosle de otra forma, era menos cruel que él, pero, como él también le gustaba la cacería, justo como en ese momento se divertía de lo lindo dando caza a una manada de jabalíes que estaban causando destrozos en las tierras de su padre, seguramente estos animales eran controlados por youkais. Maru había aceptado, aunque a regañadientes, seguir adelante dejándola hacerse cargo de aquellos que la divertían tanto, permitiéndole sacar su más natural instinto youkai._

_Cada que una de las bestias intentaba atacarla la dejaba reducida a cenizas con su látigo de energía. Sentía su estola girar junto con ella, con sus pasos ligeros, firmes, como de bailarina, naturales, fluidos. Sintiendo su poder correr a través de sus venas junto con su poderosa sangre. Escuchaba sus pensamientos, como si fueran uno, buscaban una estrategia para acabarla pero sin romper el perímetro que la rodeaba. No se daban por vencidos pero tampoco querían acabar todos muertos. Aunque pensaba ella, su única salvación era huir, era obvio que eran poca cosa para ella._

_Uno, dos, tres montones de ceniza y quedaban 9 y seguían rodeándola. Youkais tipo jabalíes habían reemplazado a los animales, no eran inteligentes pero tenían instinto y un orgullo estúpido. Una mente colectiva con un único objetivo, acabar con ella, una Inu-Daiyoukai. En poder llevaban la desventaja, aunque ganaban en número._

_Yashiro estaba atento a sus pensamientos, le entretenían sus dudas, sus conflictos. Comenzó a notar diferencias, un quiebre, ideas contrarias, algunos quería huir y otros querían seguir peleando. El conflicto comenzó a crecer y sin darse cuenta habían encontrado su punto débil. Demasiadas voces con ideas contrarias, no sabía a cual poner atención y el ruido era demasiado. Extraño a su raza, comenzó a doler su cabeza. Un listo la ataco consiguiendo hacerle un rasguño profundo en el brazo antes de poder reducirlo a cenizas. Notaron su debilidad, atacarían a la vez, lo veía venir, estaba acabada._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando los vio venir, a esos pocos que sin haberse puesto de acuerdo decidieron lo mismo. Espero y nunca llego el impacto. Abrió un ojo, nada, abrió el otro, estaba rodeada de cenizas. ¡¿Qué rayos? Miró a su alrededor. No había sido Maru, de haber sido, la estaría zarandeando mientras la regañaba. Giro sobre si misma lentamente, buscando a su salvador. Su padre tampoco, estaría abrazándola y preparando el sermón, además de que en ese momento se encontraba al norte, resolviendo otros problemas. Algún sirviente tampoco, estaría asediandola con preguntas de si estaba bien. Un extraño era la única respuesta, un extraño al cual no podía leer la mente._

_El peligro se instaló en su mente, acababa de descubrir lo peligroso que era no poder leer a su enemigo. Volvió a girar sobre si misma poniendo al máximo sus sentidos. Una sombra en el bosque, alta y, desde donde estaba, corpulenta._

_-¿Fuiste tú?- estaba tranquila por una razón que no podía comprender. Pudo percibir una voz lejana en su mente, intentando decidir si hablarle o solo irse. Sintió alivio al poder percibir su mente._

_-¿Estás bien?- le escuchó decir, su voz era grave y profunda, tranquila. Ni uno de los dos gritaba y se escuchaban perfectamente._

_Aunque por primera vez en su vida, obedecía más a su instinto que a su impulso, se mantenía alejada, sentía un aura demasiado poderosa tanto como su hermano o quizá más. _

_-Estoy bien, ¿quién eres?- respondió tranquila. No sentía el escozor en su brazo a causa de la herida, estaba más entretenida buscando saber quién era su protector. Él comenzó a acercarse, la luz del sol dio en él, dejándola verlo completamente. Percibió en su aroma el olor de los inu youkais, pero su cabello corto, atado a la altura de la nuca, era negro al igual de su estola en su hombro derecho, su piel pálida, ojos zafiro, la media luna, las marcas en sus mejillas y sobre sus párpados de azul marino le parecían extraños en su raza. Llevaba una armadura y vestimenta blanca con negro. Retrocedió un paso._

_-Soy Ichiro – le dijo manteniendo su distancia a dos metros de ella. -Estás herida- le dijo mostrando una preocupación que a ella le pareció extraña para alguien a quien no conocía. Se acerco a ella y cortando un pedazo de la manga de su vestimenta y, sin darle una oportunidad de apartarse, lo ató a su brazo._

_-¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunto consternada, no encontraba la razón en su mente, estaba en calma, sin pensar en nada._

_-No me has dicho tu nombre- dijo él sin responder a su pregunta. El tampoco lo sabía, simplemente había quedado prendado de ella en cuanto la había visto, iba de paso por el lugar y la había visto pelear, no pudo detenerse cuando vio que era alcanzada por esos miserables. Lo vio sentir la furia cuando había sido alcanzada por aquel youkai. Se sintió abrumada y complacida._

_-Yashiro- respondió. Estaba demasiado cerca, sentía su calor en su cuerpo y su aura rodeándolos. Se sintió atraída hacia él, de una forma irremediable. Toco su rostro y el momento se sintió demasiado intimo, sus labios se rozaron._

_-YASHIRO- el grito de Sesshomaru, atraído por el aroma de su sangre, rompió el momento y el desapareció antes de que su hermano llegara._

Así lo había conocido y no había salido de su mente en los días siguientes. Volvió al presente, el sol estaba en su zenit y se encontraba sentada en el techo sobre su cuarto, su mirada fija en el cielo sobre el palacio. La lluvia de recuerdos la habían llevado a un estado de letargo melancólico. Suspiro.

Si Totosai cumplía con su petición, Kioji debería estar de vuelta por la noche y al día siguiente visitaría a Inuyasha. Se puso de pie, aún en el techo, cerró los ojos al sol, sintiendo su calor abrazador. Kagura se había encargado de distraer a Sesshomaru, pidiéndole que le mostrara el castillo, para dejarla en su momento de melancolía.

El chillido de un águila la saco de su ensoñación de golpe, sorprendiéndola a la vez que asustándola, conocía ese sonido, ese sonido en especifico. La busco ansiosa, la encontró acercándose por el este, su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración. El ave llegó hasta ella y pasó sobre su cabeza, dejo caer un pergamino que atrapo por pura inercia.

-Ichiro.

* * *

Bueno, el 8°, tarde pero sigue siendo viernes... jaja... Bueno, como verán es un conjunto de recuerdos, para conocer un poco más como era la relación de los hermanos y presentando al segundo "malo" de la historia... espero que les guste... como siempre son muy bien recibidos los reviews con comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, consejos, criticas constructivas, lo de siempre...

Gracias...

Atte

Atra Rosae


	9. La calma antes de la tormenta

9. La calma antes de la tormenta

Llevaban siglos esperando este momento, el momento en el que el último de los guardianes muriera, aunque ellos se hubieran esforzado por que eso no sucediera, muy en el fondo esperaban el momento en el que todo terminara y el tiempo siguiera su curso, así como los hecho que les habían obligado a retrasar. Llevaban siglos esperando el momento en el que su señor saliera del sueño en que lo había sumido y también llevaban todo ese tiempo planeando como lo pondrían a salvo para poder seguir sus órdenes como antes, ordenes que debieran haber seguido hace 300 años y no los dejaron. Llevaban siglos planeando pero nunca esperaron que el momento llegara sin más aviso que el sonido de la piedra al romperse y las órdenes de sus enemigos de matar a su señor. Ahora estaban contra el reloj y contra quienes en algún momento fueron sus hermanos de combate.

-¡Deprisa!- su prioridad era sacar a su señor de ahí y de ser posible, que la mayoría de sus hombres sobrevivieran al escape. Eran 10 los que consiguieron entrar en la cueva dónde se encontraba cautivo. Observaron a los pocos youkais que es esperaban que la piedra cayera y liberara al ser que matarían por ordenes de su superior. –El que consiga llegar con nuestro señor sáquelo de aquí sin mirar atrás- esa fue su orden. Lo que importaba era ponerlo a salvo, los demás no importaban y sabía que todos estaban de acuerdo con él. 300 años de espera les había dado una resolución única en cuanto a que era lo más importante cuando el momento llegara.

La estatua se encontraba al fondo de la cueva, era de piedra blanca y la imagen era de un joven con una expresión de resignación, se encontraba de pie rodeado por una estola que comenzaba a notarse por las pequeñas aberturas de la piedra que estaba cayendo, les quedaba poco tiempo. El grito de batalla, les dio el valor para lo que seguía. El capitán consiguió llegar hasta la estatua, aunque con heridas bastante profundas.

-Al suelo- escucho en cuanto estuvo junto a la estatua, se sorprendió en sobre manera al escucharlo, hacía años que no escuchaba esa voz, llena de decisión y toque de temor. Obedeció sin rechistar justo antes de que la piedra estallara y destruyera todo a su paso, a los enemigos que no habían escuchado la advertencia y lamentablemente a algunos de sus fieles guerreros que no tuvieron tiempo de cumplir con la orden. Alcanzo a tomarlo en brazos antes de que diera contra el piso. –Vámonos- le escucho decir antes de perder el conocimiento. No perdió el tiempo en obedecerlo y sacarlo de esa cueva con los pocos aliados sobrevivientes. Una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

-ooooo-

_Sesshomaru la había regañado como nunca lo había hecho, al menos él porque siempre quien la regañaba por ser tan impulsiva era su padre, por haber perdido el control de esa forma y haber salido lastimada, no dejaba de preguntarle tampoco de quien era la prenda que llevaba atada en el brazo como venda para curar su herida que para cuando regresaron a palacio ya había curado. _

_-No sé quién es, sencillamente me salvo de esos jabalíes- respondió por millonésima ocasión a la insistente pregunta de su hermano mayor._

_-Pudo haber sido un enemigo y haberte matado, ¿no te das cuenta?- estaba realmente molesto. Lo enfurecía que ella se encontrara tan tranquila después de semejante ataque y haber sido salvada por alguien de quien no sabían nada. Estaba en el fondo aterrado, asustado de que podría haber sido peor de lo que había sido, de poder perder a su pequeña hermana, porque no sabía qué haría si llegaba a perderla o simplemente a verla herida. Cuando esos pensamientos alcanzaron la mente de Yashiro, detuvo su huida de su hermano y se arrojo a sus brazos, porque la había contagiado de su miedo y la gratitud que sentía porque Maru se preocupara de esa forma por ella._

_-Perdón, juro que seré más cuidadosa- susurro mientras se mantenía oculta en el pecho de su hermano, abrumada por lo que ambos sentían. Sintió como la abrazaba con fuerza y como soltaba un largo suspiro que sabía había estado guardando desde que había olido su sangre en el bosque. Eran tan diferentes, él era tan frío, tan calculador que aunque ella sabía que la adoraba como a nadie más, nunca se lo decía, nunca se había dado cuenta realmente de todo lo que significaba para el príncipe del oeste._

_-Haré que cumplas ese juramento- fue lo único que le dijo antes de soltarla, besar su frente, cosa que nunca había hecho, porque nunca había estado tan cerca de perderla, dar media vuelta y desaparecer dentro del despacho de su padre. Su actuar dejo asombrada a la princesa y con un gran sentimiento de cariño hacía su incomprensible hermano._

-Te debo una explicación, ¿verdad?- dijo con tristeza, girándose un poco para verlo de pie tras ella. Había estado tanto tiempo separados pero aún así sabía reconocer sus pasos y el tono de sus pensamientos aunque no pusiera atención a ellos.

-Más que nada, es momento de que dejes de evitarme- le respondió el mientras tomaba lugar junto a ella en el tejado. Faltaba muy poco para que el sol terminara de ocultarse y al final había decido que era hora de hablar con ella, no lo podían posponer por más tiempo.

-Te quiero tanto, Maru, que no encontré otra forma para mantenerte a salvo que la que lleve a cabo- dijo con el dolor impregnando su voz y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, como cuando era pequeña y se sentaban frente a su habitación escuchando a su padre contar todos los paisajes que había visto fuera de su territorio y algunas de sus aventuras. Había extrañado tanto su calor, sus conversaciones, el simple hecho de poder estar así con su hermano.

–Lo hice porque era la única forma en que ellos se irían y no se acercarían a ustedes. Era lo que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar porque no me podía imaginar vivir sin ti o sin él. No podía permitir que Inejiro te hiciera daño, no lo habría soportado, el simple hecho de pensar que perdería a mi hermano me quemaba. Tu siempre me cuidaste, me protegiste, era mi turno de hacerlo- lo soltó todo con el dolor y la culpa quemándole las venas y él podía sentirlo, el dolo que ella sentía, lo sentía en cierta forma él. Los 300 años que paso sintiendo como no había podido salvarla, esa culpa y el dolor de haberla perdido.

-Podías haber confiado un poco más en nuestras habilidades- le reprocho un poco. Paso un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola más a él, confortándola, porque siempre haría eso, siempre estaría para ella, porque sencillamente era su hermanita. -¿Funciono?, ¿tu plan funciono?- pregunto, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta, quería estar seguro de la respuesta.

-No- respondió ella pero sin separarse de él, realmente lo necesitaba, tomar un poco de valor de su hermano para poder hacer todo lo que haría. –Falto tiempo, los humanos que mantendrían el secreto fueron cayendo uno tras otro, después apareció ese hanyou que contamino a algunos y mato a otros sin que pudieran transmitir el secreto a la persona correcta- el sello que había llevado a cabo con los humanos la mantenía unida ellos y lo que les pasara, ella lo sentía.

La mención del hanyou llamo más la atención de Sesshomaru, quien aparto la mirada del atardecer e interrogo con ella a Yashiro. –Naraku, si no me equivoco, hasta a mi me trajo problemas, aunque de forma indirecta, hasta ahora voy comprendiendo quien era realmente. Le di poca importancia cuando mataba a los guardianes del secreto, como fuera no estaba en condiciones de protegerlos, tenía mis propios problemas con los sirvientes de Inejiro- explico un poco como fue perdiendo poder su sello hasta llegar a fracasar.

-Ellos volverán también, entonces- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación a sus sospechas. Lo sorprendió que se hubiera visto involucrada de alguna forma con el estorbo de Naraku, ese ser había causado más problemas de los que seguramente se había enterado. –Si siempre estuviste al tanto de lo que sucedía, ¿por qué nunca te pusiste en contacto?- pregunto lo que lo había estado atormentando desde que había interrogado a Heiji, ellos le habían hablado de cómo había traído de regreso del más allá a Kagura y lo que les había explicado de ella, aunque habían mencionado que la comunicación de Yashiro se había ido cortando con el tiempo, comprendiendo a medias qué era lo que ella quería que ellos hicieran.

-Porque no podía y no sabía lo que sucedía, a veces me llegaban sentimientos, sensaciones de aquellos con los que estaba ligada y los más fuertes eran sentimientos y sensaciones tuyas- explico, sabiendo que eso último lo sorprendería más que todo lo demás y no se equivoco, Sesshomaru se tensiono y la observo con más intensidad que antes. –Podía sentir aquello que tú sentías con fuerza, que apenas relaciono con hechos. Nuestra unión es más fuerte de lo que esperaba, sentí tu ira cuando murió papá, cuando no pudiste tomar a Tessaiga y otras tantas veces, tu furia cuando murió Kagura, que hizo que volvieras a sentir como cuando yo estaba contigo, por eso la traje de vuelta, ella es importante para ti y yo debía curar lo que había herido y ella lo haría por mi y de mejor forma, no esperaba volver tan pronto- explico lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

-Perdóname, Sesshomaru, todo lo hice para evitar que Inejiro los dañara, pero nunca me imagine que yo te dañaría más, por mi culpa eras ese ser despiadado en busca de poder para poder encontrarme y acabar con nuestros enemigos. Perdóname, Maru, por hacerte daño- lagrimas comenzaron a cruzar su rostro, por ahí les habían dicho que los Inu youkai no lloraban pero eso era una gran mentira. La tomo en sus brazos y ella oculto su rostro en su cuello, la culpa la carcomía y él prefirió olvidar a volver a verla en ese estado. Lo que él no sabía es que ella se disculpaba no solo por lo que había hecho sino por lo que haría. La mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que se calmo y quedo dormida, ese día había tenido demasiadas emociones para ella y hacia demasiado que no usaba su cuerpo, sus actividades comenzaban a pasarle factura.

Sesshomaru sencillamente era feliz porque la tenía de vuelta, aunque ahora tendría que prepararse para una batalla que no se había dado hace años, al final había terminado por alcanzarlos y volver a poner en peligro su futuro, pero esta vez no los dejaría ganar, esta vez el demostraría quien era el poderoso y sería él quien saldría victorioso y esta vez ella no se sacrificaría por nadie.

-ooooo-

Heiji- el chico se acercaba a gran velocidad y un suspiro de alivio salió desde el fondo de su pecho. El sol estaba por salir, le había parecido una noche eterna. Después de su "conversación" con Sesshomaru, la había dejado en su habitación y recupero el conocimiento al principio de la madrugada, cuando la mayoría en palacio dormía. El chico debió haber llegado antes de la media noche, pero, de seguro, el tonto de Totosai debió haberlo interrogado, al parecer se había vuelto más metiche al pasar los años.

Sesshomaru se había encerrado junto con Heiji a planear la batalla que de seguro se les vendría enseguida. Heiji se había encargado de informarle en que había consistido el sello de Yashiro, aunque no había explicado porque ella estaba tan segura de que ellos caerían junto con ella, porque la verdad, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Se había trasladado al tejado una vez estaba segura su cuerpo estaba recuperado después de tanto. Apenas había notado el aroma del joven se había puesto de pie y seguido con la mirada el camino del chico.

-Tardaste demasiado- le reclamo con un puchero como si de una niña se tratase. Lo estudio con la mirada asegurándose de que su retraso no había sido por alguna pelea y confirmo su sospecha de que había sido culpa del viejo herrero. Lo abrazo y beso su mejilla sin importarle que el chico se cohibiera.

-El anciano tardo demasiado- se excuso una vez lo soltó. Saco de su espalda una bolsa de cuero alargada y se la paso a la princesa. Con lentitud soltó las ataduras y descubrió las dos dagas que había pedido.

Había visto como forjaba las dos armas, con una dedicación única le vio hervir aquellas flores después de ordenarle alejarse lo suficiente como para no percibir el aroma, cuando Totosai se había cubierto el rostro, sin que le dijera había llegado a la conclusión del alto grado de veneno que poseían aquellas flores. Al sumergir las armas en aquella infusión, el metal había tomado un color blanquecino más que metálico. Le había ordenado no tocarlas y entregarlas estrictamente a ellas

-Muchas gracias Heiji- le dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. Quería saber para qué las quería, por qué especialmente dos y dagas y por qué notaba más tristeza que alivio al tenerlas en sus manos. –Ahora ve con tus padres que me han estado acosando con que pongo en peligro a su cachorro- le ordeno dejando en claro que no respondería a sus preguntas. Heiji, suspiro con resignación, la reverencio y fue en busca de sus padres.

Yashiro dejo ambas dagas en sus vainas y las sostuvo con fuerza, tomando valor de donde quisiera llegar para poder realizar lo que planeaba, porque no sería fácil y se dañaría a si misma más de lo que se imaginaba.

-Iré con Inuyasha, volveré al anochecer- dejo que el mensaje llegara hasta Sesshomaru y sin esperar respuesta partió dejando a su hermano con un sabor amargo, sabía que había algo más que la atormentaba pero no tenía idea de cómo averiguarlo e impedirle moverse con libertad solo haría que no se enterara de absolutamente nada de lo que hacía.

-ooooo-

_Una vez más paseaba por ese bosque y es que desde que la vio ahí, no podía dejar de regresar para ver si la suerte estaba de su lado. Y es que se le había grabado en la retina, sus movimientos agiles y precisos, su esbelta figura, su cabello largo y plateado como la luna más brillante en la noche más hermosa, su piel tersa y en especial, su aroma se había alojado en él de una forma que no conseguía explicar o sencillamente olvidar, por más prados que visitara, por más bosques que atravesara no existía un aroma como el suyo y lo tenía grabado, sin posibilidades de olvidarlo. _

_Así que ahí se encontraba de nuevo, una semana después de que la había salvado de esas asquerosas bestias que habían osado atacarla. Y es que no conseguía explicarse cómo había hecho para quedarse en su memoria de esa forma, de no haber sido por la estola que poseía y las marcas, habría creído que se trataba de una teynno. Como fuera, había conseguido hechizarlo y que pusiera todo su empeño en volver a cruzarse con ella._

_Se sentía idiota e inútil al haberse dejado dominar por esa joven a la que había visto en una sola ocasión. Nunca debió haberse acercado a ella, eso se reprochaba una y otra vez después de haberla salvado, debió haberse mantenido a distancia, al fin y al cabo ya la había salvado, pero era un ser de impulsos y estos lo había llevado a acercarse a ese magnífico ser. _

_Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, en sus lamentaciones por no encontrarla que no noto el cambio en el aroma del aire, hasta que escucho una risita danzando en el viento. Salió de su ensoñación un tanto alarmado, en qué momento se había vuelto tan descuidado. Giro sobre sí mismo para buscar a la emisora de tales risas, sin encontrar nada._

_-Me imagine que serías más cuidadoso, Ichiro- era su voz, eso seguro, pero dónde rayos se encontraba, escuchaba su voz en el viento. Espera ¿en el viento o en su cabeza? Detuvo todos sus movimientos, no era el viento el que transmitía las risas, el viento seguía siendo solo el viento. –Chico listo- le escucho decir y volver a reír. Era en su cabeza donde la escuchaba, sonrió para sí mismo, era más poderosa de lo que se había imaginado. –Me subestimas- le escucho decir con ofensa. Jugaba con él._

_-Lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención- se disculpo por su atrevimiento, cosa que no pensaba que estuviera haciendo. Hablarle a la nada le hacía sentir algo tonto. -¿Dónde te encuentras?- pregunto al viento, esperaba que le escuchara, o era que también podía leer su mente._

_Le escucho reír una vez más. –Deberás encontrarme. Primero sal de las tierras de mi padre- era un reto, su juego. Encuentra aquello que no puedes ver pero si escuchar. Si no se equivocaba esas eran las tierras del General Inutaisho, por lo que ella era la princesa del Oeste. -¿Hay algún problema con eso?- pudo notar cierto temor en su pregunta, que lo reconforto, porque significaba que ella también deseaba verlo._

_-En lo absoluto, dame una pista, ¿sigo adelante o me regreso?- jugaría con ella. –Sigue adelante- le respondió con picardía. Le gustaban los juegos y le gustaba todavía más que jugaran con ella. Siguió caminando, aunque cada vez más rápido con el deseo de encontrarla lo más rápido posible._

_Llevaba una semana buscando la manera de que la dejaran salir sin guardias, después de su pequeño encuentro con los jabalíes, su padre y su hermano se habían puesto más sobreprotectores que de costumbre y con un objetivo nuevo: encontrar al joven que la había salvado. Su padre deseaba agradecerle el haber salvado a su problemática hija, Maru iba más o menos por la misma línea de pensamientos pero él no estaba muy deseoso de que se volvieran a encontrar, ella lo achacaba a los celos de hermano mayor, y su madre, su madre estaba deseosa de encontrarle un esposo, cosa que ni a su padre ni a su hermano les llamaba la atención más que para fruncir los seños y gruñir como si ella no se encontrase en frente._

_-Dime, ¿estoy cerca?- le escucho preguntar. Podía escuchar sus ansias por encontrarla y eso la alagaba bastante, como la había alagado el escuchar sus pensamientos sobre ella. El youkai había ganado varios puntos con eso. Se encontraba a una hectárea de salir del bosque y entrar en el prado en el que ella se encontraba._

_-Dime tu, qué es lo que percibes- pregunto en un intento de provocarlo. Encontró su aroma, aquel aroma que lo había mantenido hechizado, lo siguió hasta el prado donde el cambio de iluminación lo encandilo por un momento, cuando pudo ver un destello plateado llamo su atención antes de evaporarse. Pudo percibirlo, un campo de fuerza, uno muy bien logrado, no se enfrentaba a una niña y tampoco a un youkai cualquiera. Sonrió._

_-Si gano ¿qué es lo que ganaré?-pregunto saliendo completamente al claro que se encontraba colmado de su aroma. Sabía que estaba ahí solo oculta para sus ojos. La escucho reír con esa risa de cascabeles._

_-Si yo gano, me contaras absolutamente todo sobre ti y no me dejaré ver- le respondió pero esta vez con su propia voz fuera de su cabeza, a su izquierda unos 10 pasos, se apareció a esa distancia y nada, la volvió a escuchar reír. Las escondidas era su juego favorito, lo malo era que su hermano ya había descubierto la forma de dar con ella, eso de la telequinesis no le ayudaba mucho cuando Maru hacía volar pétalos hasta que dieran con su cuerpo. –Si tú ganas…_

_-Me darás un beso- respondió por ella. Le escucho retener el aire y soltarlo en un suspiro._

_-Me deberás encontrar antes de que termine de contar- una condición sencilla y él ya tenía la respuesta. Pudo distinguir justo el lugar en que el aroma se concentraba aunque no había nada, guardo su descubrimiento en lo más profundo de su mente, pensando en ella, en su juego, una forma de voltear la moneda y ponerla en su contra. ¡Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de empezar a contar! Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar a lo que hacía, ya la habían alcanzado un brazo rompiendo su campo de fuerza y tomándola de la cintura. -¡Eso es…!_

_Sus labios en los suyos detuvieron su reclamo. Ichiro sonrió dentro del beso y ella, después de la sorpresa, se dejo llevar. –Gané-_

Ese era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos. Porque fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir su vida si no se encontraba con ella. Cuando quedo absolutamente prendado de ella, de su personalidad, de sus juegos, de su belleza. En ese momento, cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella fue que supo que debían estar juntos, que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Era una lástima que en realidad el destino no pensara lo mismo que él. El haberla conocido los había llevado a una caída en picada, porque en el colgaba una maldición, por encontrarle una palabra a su situación, debió haberlo sabido y mantenerse alejado, pero en ese momento no pensó en eso, solo pensó en tenerla a ella en sus brazos y dejar todo lo demás fuera. Debió haber sido mucho más calculador, más precavido. Ahora sus destinos estaban sellados.

Se encontraba en una habitación grande, donde el olor de los humanos apenas comenzaba a disiparse. Era un lugar seguro, las tierras de un terrateniente derrotado, tierras abandonadas a nadie, donde nadie pensaría que se refugiaría un Daiyoukai y mucho menos él. Y ese era su principal objetivo, que no lo encontraran, al menos por el momento. Sus guerreros se encontraban protegiendo el lugar y descansando de la batalla. Les daría un día, después haría que volvieran a trasladarse a su último destino.

-Lord Ichiro, ella ha aceptado- ni siquiera había tocado a la puerta y ya entregaba las noticias. Jiro era el capitán de su guardia, a él le confiaría su vida, un youkai lobo con quien había compartido su infancia y lo había sacado del cautiverio en que su hermano lo había mantenido, ahora le confiaría lo más importante para él.

-Gracias Jiro, sabía que aceptaría- le respondió dejando salir un suspiro. Paso su mano por su cabello, claro que aceptaría, su principal plan no había resultado, ahora pondría en marcha aquello que debió haber hecho desde el principio. Sabía cómo funcionaba su cabeza, la conocía mejor que nadie aunque eso no quitaría el sabor amargo que le dejaba el conocer sus decisiones, aunque las compartiera. Le dolía que las cosas hubieran llegado a ese punto.

-Señor, pido permiso para hablar con libertad- Jiro y su eterno formalismo, después de todo lo que habían pasado junto pensaba que ya lo había dejado. Poso su mirada en él, dando la señal de que podía hablar.

-¿No le odia por lo que hizo?, ¿por buscar su muerte?- pregunto aquello que lo carcomía desde que lo vio petrificarse y se vieron obligados a abandonarlo y aún así su orden hubiera sido que la protegieran, no encontraba la razón para el actuar de su señor, no obstante él nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que su señor sentía por aquella princesa. Pero para él, el actuar de la princesa era una traición para su señor.

-No, Jiro, no la odio, no podría hacerlo- respondió a la pregunta de su amigo. La resignación cubría su voz junto con la absoluta verdad. –No solo está buscando mi muerte, también la propia por salvar a los que ama, sencillamente no es nuestro momento y debemos detener lo que desencadenamos. Inejiro no se detendrá a menos de que nosotros lo detengamos y lo sabes bien, tú mismo lo has visto- Jiro lo sabía pero aún así no lo comprendía y lamentaba que las cosas se hubieran dado como lo habían hecho. Lamentablemente a ellos solo les quedaba dejarse llevar por los hechos y acatar las órdenes. –Sabes lo que tienen que hacer, ¿puedo confiar en que lo cumplirán?- pregunto al tiempo que se ponía de pie y observaba la noche, la melancolía comenzaba a ganarle y la resolución solía fallarle por las noches.

-Cumpliremos con nuestras ordenes- sentencio Jiro, aunque no le gustara, órdenes eran órdenes y ellos nunca le fallarían a su señor.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- necesitaba un momento a solas, para disfrutar del último amanecer que podría contemplar con calma, porque una tormenta se avecinaba y no habría forma de resguardarse de ella.

* * *

**Me tarde años y merezco que me odien por ello... pero les tengo un nuevo capitulo... Solo digo una cosa, nunca pero nunca dejare un ff sin terminar, quizá me tarde años pero juro que lo terminare... es solo que la universidad, las tareas y los asuntos personales no dejan mucho lugar a la imaginación, créanme que siempre, todos los días estoy intentando de encontrar una forma de que se me ocurra algo que encaje con la historia, pero o no me gusta o suena tonto o no tiene sentido...**

**Espero que les agrade el capítulo y que no deseen golpearme, aunque lo merezco... espero sus reviews en lo que puede haber regaños y tomatazos pero pido un comentario sobre la historia y propuestas, estas también son muy bienvenidas, de verdad propongan y díganme que se les ocurre que puede pasar o que les gustaría que pasara, eso ayudaría mucho!**

**Bueno les deseo una buena semana y seguiré escribiendo para poder darles más capítulos, intentare avanzar más la historia en lo que me queda de vacaciones, lo prometo...**

**Atte **

**AtraRosae**


	10. Ichiro

10. Ichiro.

La sintió acercarse. Era imposible no darse cuenta con la carga de poder que la precedía. Se había tardado más de lo que esperaba en ese exorcismo. Caminaba junto a Miroku camino a la aldea para dejar el pago que les habían hecho por su trabajo, Miroku seguía excediéndose en el cobro, aunque al final siempre acababan compartiendo todo con el resto de la aldea. A momentos caminaba demasiado rápido y en otros se mantenía tan metido en sus pensamientos que detenía su paso.

-Calma Inuyasha- le dijo Miroku, quien la situación le resultaba bastante graciosa, notaba su nerviosismo, la verdad no había forma de no hacerlo. Inuyasha gruño ligeramente y Miroku rió, aunque acelero el paso. Les había contado a grandes rasgos quién era, más bien les había dicho lo mismo que él sabía, nada, sólo que al parecer tenía una hermana. A la única que había contado todo lo que había sentido fue a Kagome, que decía comprender su nerviosismo y además compartirlo.

Inuyasha paso esos días más ansioso de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y sinceramente todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar, era demasiado bizarro como para comprenderlo completamente y confiar en que no lo quería lastimar o era una trampa en la que tanto él como Sesshomaru habían caído, lo que le parecía demasiado raro ya que en todo caso si tenía o había tenido una hermana si se dejaba llevar por las reacciones de Sesshomaru al verla. Libero un suspiro. Le había pedido a Kagome que se mantuviera en la aldea, con un campo de fuerza, por si las dudas. Ella había aceptado a regañadientes ya que la idea no le había gustado ni un poco. Sus poderes había aumentado bastante pero él seguía siendo demasiado sobreprotector con ella.

¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Le daría la regañada de su vida por no hacerle caso e introducirse en semejante situación cuando ninguno de los dos sabía perfectamente en qué rayos se metían. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de su impulso y además de estar en ese acantilado sin tenerlo cerca. Tenía que calmarse como fuera, ya estaba bien metida en eso y aunque se intentara ir, sabía perfectamente que ella ya estaba muy cerca, podía sentirla, un poder tan grande como el de Sesshomaru aunque más brillante, no tan oscuro como el del hermano mayor cuando lo conoció.

Una hermana, eso era impresionante, verdaderamente increíble. La verdad nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad, de por si le parecía extraño que Sesshomaru fuera su hermano, ese deseo por matarlo en un principio la abrumaba, le parecía completamente ilógico que un hermano deseara la muerte de otro de esa forma, aunque después lo comprendió, muy poco y muy en el fondo, ya que Inuyasha había sido el causante de la muerte de su padre, de forma indirecta pero aún así. En lo que se refería a esa familia lo "normal" habría sido que este "nuevo" miembro familiar deseara lo mismo, pero lo que le había contado le había dado un punto de esperanza para su marido, que encontrara aquello que tanto había deseado, ser aceptado por la familia. Aunque si no era verdad ella se estaba metiendo en una trampa sin salida.

Podía escuchar su duda, la incertidumbre que la acechaba, le parecía gracioso y, realmente, comprensible. En sus planes, en verdad, ella no pensaba volver y encontrarse en su primer instante de regreso a la vida con que tendría un hermano menor, ella tampoco estaba preparada para eso y pedirle a Maru que fuera de testigo a explicarle a Inuyasha que eran hermanos no era opción viable, Maru nunca consentiría eso, una cosa era que lo aceptara y ya no buscara su muerte y otra portarse como un buen hermano mayor para Inuyasha y explicarle que debía confiar en una completa extraña, eso sería mil veces más bizarro que el que ella intentara explicarlo por su cuenta.

Se oculto en el bosque antes de llegar junto a la joven que la esperaba en campo abierto, en ese acantilado en el que se había posado sobre sus pies después de 300 años siendo una piedra, llegar envuelta en una bola de energía sería demasiado llamativo y una demostración de poder que no le parecía necesaria. Además le permitiría escuchar un poco más los pensamientos de la joven. Hasta el momento se había dado cuenta de que era la esposa de Inuyasha, una miko bastante poderosa, quedaba decir y vestida de esa forma, con las ropas típicas de esas mujeres espirituales le recordaba mucho a Midoriko, aquella sacerdotisa que había gastado una buena parte de su poder en cumplir un trato.

Escucho sus recuerdos y pudo ver parte de ellos. Recuerdos de las peleas que tuvo Inuyasha con Maru, al menos aquellos en los que ella estuvo involucrada. Vio la ocasión en que Sesshomaru profano la tumba de su padre. Lamento el no haber estado presente cuando su padre falleció pero no sabía que tan diferentes habrían sido las cosas si ella hubiera estado con ellos en ese tiempo, quizá sus padres no se habrían separado, ahora que se daba cuenta ella no sabía lo que había pasado con todos una vez que desapareció.

Vio también cada una de las veces en que Sesshomaru intento robar a Tessaiga e intentado matar a Inuyasha. Vio la frialdad en la que se había sumido su hermano, como se volvió tan cruel desde que ella se fue, pero también vio como poco a poco volvía a ser el hermano que ella recordaba y vio a esa niña en los recuerdos de la sacerdotisa. Rin, una humana con una inocencia propia de la infancia y la ternura que había conseguido derretir el corazón de Sesshomaru, ahora deseaba más que antes conocer a esa niña.

Sintió alivio al ver las últimas peleas de los hermanos porque aunque Sesshomaru se mostraba frío y cruel, ya no buscaba matar a Inuyasha más bien lo entrenaba como recordaba que había hecho alguna vez con ella y noto que Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de ello. Rio de alivio para sí misma con los últimos recuerdos que vislumbro en la mente de la miko. Ya se había entrometido lo suficiente en su cabeza. Decidió salir de su escondite.

-No le va a gustar que estés aquí- le recordó mientras la luz comenzaba a tocar su cuerpo al salir del bosque. La sacerdotisa dio un salto al escucharla y se giro hacia ella con un a mano en el corazón. –Lo siento- le dijo aunque estaba claro que no lo sentía. –Sabes aunque venga en son de paz, deberías estar armada- apunto, al fin y al cabo era tiempo de guerras en ese mundo, y ellos estaban a punto de verse involucrados en una.

Kagome planto su mirada en ella, lamentaba no haber cargado con su arco y flechas aunque ya podía crear campos de fuerza bastante rápido aun siendo principiante en eso. Inuyasha la había descrito pero tenerla en frente… era sorprendente el parecido con Sesshomaru, eran como dos gotas de agua pero ella con una mirada mucho más dulce aunque se fijo en que su mirada ocultaba una tristeza enorme, podía asegurar que llevaba mucho tiempo con ella. No sintió el peligro al tenerla frente, al menos no el peligro que sentía cada que se cruzaba con Sesshomaru. Era el primer youkai que su primera impresión no era de peligro sino de confianza.

-Soy Yashiro- dijo para romper el hielo. La verdad el silencio no pasaba a ser una de sus cosas favoritas o al menos no en ese momento. Prefería escucharla hablar, escuchar un poco sobre su medio hermano y no saberlo porque se podía meter en su cabeza, a veces le gustaba que los demás decidieran de que se enteraba y de que no.

-Kagome, la esposa de Inuyasha- le respondió con una sonrisa y orgullo en la voz. Le enorgullecía ser la esposa de Inuyasha, al parecer habían pasado por muchas cosas antes de que eso se pudiera dar. Vio flashazos de recuerdos en su mente.

-La dama que no puede salir de la mente de mi medio hermano- agrego con una sonrisa, Inuyasha estaba cerca, en la aldea y alcanzaba a escuchar sus pensamientos. Kagome se sonrojo un poco y acentuó su sonrisa.

-Puedes leer la mente- afirmo Kagome ante su comentario, Inuyasha le había comentado de ese extraño poder que poseía. Yashiro sonrió en aserción. Le vio dudar y en su mente capto una duda, una preocupación. –Entonces sabes por qué estoy aquí- Yashiro asintió, le preocupaba que no fuera verdad la relación que tenía con Inuyasha. –Sé que si no fuera verdad y fueras una farsante que quiere dañar a Inuyasha, yo no sería oponente para ti, pero no podía…- no encontraba las palabras para expresarse, conocía el peligro que corría y Yashiro sintió un gran respeto por la joven que ponía a su hermano ante ella misma.

-Gracias- Yashiro la reverencio, como sabía que debía hacer cuando encontraba a alguien a quien consideraba merecedor de la reverencia de una princesa y más siendo hija de quien era. La acción de la youkai la saco completamente de lugar, se quedo sin palabras y sin siquiera saber que decirle porque no comprendía la razón de su actuar. –No conozco a Inuyasha pero es mi familia y me alegra mucho que haya encontrado a alguien que lo quiera como tú lo haces.

-También es hermano de Sesshomaru y él quería matarlo hasta hace unos 5 años- agrego Kagome aun sin creer las palabras de la youkai. Yashiro sonrió comprendiendo su reticencia. Aunque había quedado bastante sorprendida ante su agradecimiento, la escucho preferir seguir con su investigación.

-Maru tenía un desprecio especial por Inuyasha, lo culpaba por la muerte de nuestro padre, pero si mi padre murió para salvar a Inuyasha y su madre, no soy nadie para desacatar el último deseo de mi padre, en su lugar mi responsabilidad sería mantener su deseo con vida, ¿no es crees?- Sesshomaru se había dejado llevar por el rencor hacía su padre quizá por haber dejado a la familia que ya tenía, en realidad ella no sabía el por qué del rencor de su hermano para quien en una ocasión fue su más grande ídolo. Era uno de los tantos recuerdos a los que no había tenido acceso desde que había regresado, se había encontrada tan metida en sus propios pensamientos, recuerdos y planes que había dejado pasar la oportunidad para averiguar qué era lo que había pasado en su familia.

Kagome no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de ella pero podía afirmar que sus palabras eran la pura verdad para la youkai y que, como había dicho en un principio, no buscaba hacer mal a Inuyasha, únicamente deseaba conocerlo, quizá tanto como Inuyasha deseaba conocerla a ella, pero también algo le decía que ella no estaba ahí solo para conversar con Inuyasha.

-Resulta que eres más perspicaz de lo que esperaba, Kagome- comento Yashiro después de un pequeño sondeo en la mente de la miko. ¿Debería ponerle sobre aviso que la chica viera más de lo que debería? Por el momento lo dejaría pasar, quizá la sagacidad de la chica le serviría después. –Acerquémonos a la aldea para que Inuyasha no se ponga tan nervioso, de acuerdo- pidió mientras se encaminaba al bosque a algún claro menos expuesto y más cercano a la aldea.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunto Kagome después del comentario sobre su astucia, lista para defenderse ya que el humor de la youkai había decaído después de entrometerse en sus pensamientos, la seriedad le hizo parecerse mucho más al hermano mayor y que cierto temor se colara entre sus venas. La seguía a paso lenta, en realidad le convenía más a Kagome que se acercaran a la aldea que a la misma Yashiro.

-No me temas, miko, no está entre esos planes dañarte y puedo asegurarte que todo lo que haga es únicamente para asegurar el bienestar de mi familia- pudo notar su precaución y sus poderes ponerse alerta y sinceramente si fuera ella, también lo habría hecho. Pero sus palabras eran verdad, todo lo que hacía únicamente era para mantener a su familia a salvo. Cuando supo que el sello se rompería comenzó a planear la forma de mantener fuera de todo a Sesshomaru, cuando toco tierra se agrego un miembro más a sus planes, porque aunque fuera medio humano la sangre de su padre corría por sus venas y ella protegería aquello que su padre había protegido hasta dar su vida.

Kagome se sintió tranquila con esa respuesta, al menos en parte, afirmaba que mantendría a salvo a su familia, lo que su alma pura encontró para preocuparse era la duda de qué es lo que les sucedería a aquellos que atentaran contra sus seres queridos, porque ahora si podía sentir todo el poder que aquella youkai poseía y un brillo en sus ojos que prometía destrucción, un brillo que solo había visto arder en otros dos pares de ojos y que compartían color. Siguieron caminando en silencio, una metida en sus planes y encontrando el valor que requería para llevarlos a cabo y otra con la total creencia de que se había encontrado con una pequeña visión de un alma en pena.

Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. ¿Qué le costaba hacerle caso por una vez? Se encontraba molesto y aterrado, no había razón para negarlo, estaba aterrado de que fuera una trampa y Kagome se hubiera metido en ella en lugar de él. Salió de la aldea a gran velocidad, apenas había notado que ella no estaba en su hogar y había comprobado que no se encontraba dentro de la aldea, al menos le había hecho caso en parte, había colocado el campo de fuerza que le había pedido, razón por la cual no se había percatado antes de su ausencia.

Siguió su aroma hasta el acantilado donde se revolvió con el de su hermana. Por Kami, eso sonaba tan raro. Por el momento no había nada que indicara que en el lugar había habido algún enfrentamiento de ningún tipo y tampoco indicaba que Kagome había sido llevada a algún lado, ya que su aroma se mantenía en el lugar, siguió sus esencias, noto que se introducían en el bosque se sorprendió bastante al notar que se acercaban a la aldea, ¿cómo no lo había notado? Tan metido se había encontrado en sus reclamos para con su esposa.

Las encontró más cerca de la aldea de lo esperaba, específicamente en el árbol sagrado. Kagome se encontraba frente al árbol recargada en otro y conversando con la youkai que se encontraba a los pies del Goshinboku con su estola rodeándola haciendo más cómodo su asiento, su mirada estaba fija en Kagome que le contaba sobre ellos, le contaba su historia y todas sus aventuras. La visión le pareció la cosa más bizarra que había visto en su vida, contando que había visto muchas cosas bizarras en su vida. Una Daiyoukai y una humana conversando tranquilamente, sin imponer razas o poderes a su relación. ¿Así se habrá visto hace años su padre platicando con su madre?

-Creo que eso nunca lo sabremos, Inuyasha, pero es una posibilidad- le escucho contestarle sacándolo de golpe de sus cavilaciones. Se avergonzó de haber estado observándola de forma tan descarada. Yashiro le sonrió quitando importancia a su vergüenza. Kagome poso su mirada en él y le demostró todo su apoyo en sus ojos. Inuyasha se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Kagome a quien tomo de la mano y la presiono con fuerza, por primera vez agradeciendo que no le hubiera hecho caso y se encontrará junto a él.

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías- dijo Inuyasha con precaución. En algún momento de los tres días de lapso para su llegada había pasado por su cabeza la posibilidad de que ella no asistiera a su cita y también por un momento lo habría preferido, quizá si no se hubiera aparecido en ese momento su corazón no se sentiría tan rápido dentro de su pecho.

-Dije que vendría y un inu-youkai siempre cumple con sus promesas- respondió ella con buen humor. Observo a Inuyasha y a Kagome juntos frente a ella. Hacían una bonita pareja, se complementaban, podía notarlo y más aún después de haber escuchado todo lo que la chica le había contado, todo por lo que habían pasado había logrado unirlos como pocos conseguían. Se alegro por ellos, que en todo el caos había encontrado a sus almas gemelas. –Supongo que tendrás preguntas, eres libre de preguntar lo que desees- al fin al cabo todo lo que Inuyasha deseaba era conocer sobre su familia, era ser aceptado por aquella raza y ella no tenía ningún problema en darle esa aceptación.

Pasaron muchas preguntas por su mente, pero había una que llamaba mucho su atención. Saber de su padre ya era demasiado, muchas personas le habían dicho cómo era, un gran ser no solo en tamaño y poder sino que también era bondadoso, noble y honesto, no necesitaba que le dijeran eso de nuevo. Lo que llamaba su atención era saber dónde había estado esta hermana y la razón por la que había desaparecido del mundo, por lo que la pregunta que paso por su mente fue la que más difícil le era responder.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-pregunto Inuyasha, retomando la pregunta de cuando apenas la conoció, obviamente no se iba a quedar solo con la respuesta que le dio en esa ocasión y esta vez, ella iba a darle una respuesta al fin y al cabo no era Sesshomaru, no era alguien que podía saber lo que ella realmente pensaba hacer, no sacaría las conclusiones que sacarían aquellos que la conocían.

-Porque era la mejor opción, la única solución que encontré sin que los que amaba salieran heridos- una vez más los recuerdos la asaltaron. Esos encuentros con Ichiro eran diarios y maravillosos, se había enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo y absolutamente.

-Rin me conto la historia que le conto Kaede el día que apareciste, es tu historia, ¿verdad?- pregunto Kagome con precaución. Si era cierto, ella había salvado no solo a su familia, sino a todos aquellos youkais que se involucrarían en la batalla y a los pueblos dentro de esos territorios. Tantas sacerdotisas, monjes y brujas reunidos solo para sellar a un youkai, su poder era impresionante.

-Lamentablemente sí, es mi historia aunque claro los humanos pusieron partes de su propia invención y omitieron otras- respondió Yashiro, su voz se escuchaba como si se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia y su mirada así como sus recuerdos se encontraban mucho más atrás en el tiempo.

-Conocí a Ichiro cuando me salvo de unos jabalíes que atacaban las tierras de nuestro padre, consiguieron ver un quiebre en mi defensa y de no ser por él yo no estaría aquí ahora y, sencillamente, me enamore- conto la historia y un brillo de aquel primer amor se posó en su mirada una vez más, sonrió a Kagome porque era algo que solo ella comprendería.

-Pero no lo conocías, ¿cómo pudiste enamorarte sólo así?- rebatió Inuyasha cosa que saco una carcajada de Yashiro, regalo una mirada de ternura a Inuyasha, quien no esperaba que la desaparición de su hermana se debiera a una historia de amor.

-Sesshomaru me dijo lo mismo- le comento, consiguiendo que Inuyasha frunciera ligeramente el seño, se parecía a su hermano mayor mucho más de lo que ambos se imaginaban.

-¿Qué pasó con Inejiro?, ¿por qué aparece él?-pregunto Kagome con curiosidad.

-Es su hermano, su gemelo- respondió Yashiro con el rencor tintando su voz. –Pero ellos eran completamente diferentes el uno del otro. Ichiro había renunciado al control del territorio del Este, dándoselo por completo a su hermano, quien amaba el poder y eso fue lo que me llevo a conocerlo aunque eso no estuviera ni en mis planes ni en los de Ichiro. Es verdaderamente lamentable que Inejiro no sea un tonto- continuo con su historia con un pequeño toque de frustración en su voz. Ni a Kagome ni a Inuyasha les paso por alto que había hablado en presente de quien era su enemigo y la verdad eso no les gusto ni un poco.

-Inejiro sabia del poder de nuestro padre, del enorme territorio que poseía y aun más de la fuerza militar que posee, por lo que si nos hubiera declaro la guerra habría sido un estúpido y la verdad nos había dejado las cosas muy sencillas, pero como dije Inejiro no era un tonto, y fue ahí donde yo entre en su planes- los rostros de Inuyasha y Kagome mostraban incertidumbre ante lo que planeaba el youkai en ese punto de la historia, ¿para qué rayos le serviría Yashiro? –Es sencillo, un matrimonio con la princesa del Oeste le daría acceso al territorio de mi padre y a deshacerse de él y del heredero de una forma más sutil- respondió Yashiro a su incógnita.

-Es una lástima que me haya enterado de todo esto después de que nos obligara a sellarnos a los tres- comento más para sí misma que para ellos, aunque claro que Inuyasha pudo escucharla, dando otro punto de incertidumbre, ¿a qué se refería? Yashiro le sonrió con una tristeza inusitada en su mirada y le extendió la mano invitándolo a tomarla. –Me será más sencillo si lo ves por ti mismo.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella con cierta duda ante lo que haría para que él pudiera ver lo que ella quería mostrarle, la verdad nunca había visto un poder que pudiera hacer eso. Tomo su mano y se dio cuenta de que era más suave de lo que esperaba y estaba más fría de lo que se imaginaba. –No duele, lo prometo, solo se siente raro, mi recuerdo pasara a ti, podrás verlo mientras sigas en contacto conmigo. Cierra los ojos- le explico para calmar su nerviosismo y él opto por confiar en ella. Yashiro extendió su otra mano a Kagome, quien la tomo sin dudar.

_Era un descampado, cerca de un acantilado, sin vegetación, inhabitado, pero aun así dentro de las tierras de su padre. Su misión era verificar si era suelo fértil, ya fuera para youkais o humanos. Estaba acompañada por otras tres youkais y un guardia, solo por si acaso, ya que Sesshomaru se había asegurado con anterioridad que era un lugar seguro para su hermana "deambulara" como él mismo había dicho._

_Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando se alzo una polvareda más adelante, limitando su visión y poniéndolos a todos sobre aviso…_

Escucharon la voz de Yashiro fuera de su cabeza, contrario a como veían el recuerdo, como si fuera de ellos, como si les perteneciera, resultaba una experiencia de lo más extraña.

-Tienes que saber, que en ese tiempo yo era joven, consentida y absolutamente confiada, me fiaba de mi poder totalmente y no me imaginaba que pudiera ser usado en mi contra. Para mí lo que escuchaba en la mente de los demás era la verdad, porque no había forma de que supieran que yo podía leer sus mentes, el principio de que "eres libre de ser quien eres al menos en tu mente" era absoluto. Pero Inejiro sabía exactamente a que se enfrentaba. Te pudo jurar que, después de 300 años convertida en piedra, aprendí mi lección-. Había tanta amargura en su voz que, aun sin conocerla realmente, Inuyasha deseo partir en pedacitos al que la había hecho sufrir tanto.

_Frente a ella una silueta tomo forma dentro de la polvareda, una silueta familiar, una que conocía desde todos sus ángulos. Al instante sintió la alegría fluir, al final Ichiro si había podido acompañarla. Sin pensarlo, recorrió el camino que la separada de él en un cerrar de ojos y arrojo sus brazos a su cuello como siempre hacía, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no era la persona que ella creía, su mirada era completamente diferente a la de su querido Ichiro, aunque era igual, abrumadoramente igual a él pero diferente. Se aparto a la misma velocidad pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para verlo bien. La curiosidad la recorrió pero también comenzó a nacer un sentimiento al que no podía dar nombre, pero sabía que no era bueno._

_El se rió, planto su mirada en ella y era como si la atravesara, se sintió expuesta y sintió miedo. Su mirada era fría, burlesca, oscura. Comenzó a rodearla, sin apartar la mirada de ella, como quien mira una mercancía antes de comprarla para revisarla desde todos sus puntos. Un escalofrió la recorrió._

_-Ahora comprendo porque Ichiro esta tan emocionado- susurro al momento que se detenía una vez más frente a ella. Yashiro estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida como para no saber cómo reaccionar o que pensar sobre este youkai, era idéntico a Ichiro, pero su mente no lograba procesar el por qué, estaba ocupada intentando descubrir porque le causaba miedo su sola presencia._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-¿No te lo ha dicho?- se burlo de ella, fingiendo sorpresa, aunque estaba claro que no era así. –Obviamente no te lo ha dicho, caería todo su teatro- él hablaba como si ella no estuviera presente, como si no fuera de ella de quien se burlaba. Aquel sentimiento al que no podía dar nombre iba creciendo lentamente dentro de ella, mientras una luz de conocimiento se encendía en su cabeza, la respuesta a muchas preguntas que no había querido hacer desde el momento que conocía a Ichiro.- Y entiendo también porque aún no quiere que todo caiga, no ha terminado, no te ha marcado como suya- dijo al momento que volvía a recorrerla con la mirada. –Por una vez mi hermano llego antes que yo, qué se le va a hacer- dejo caer como si fuera del tiempo de lo que hablaba, cuando estaba claro que sabía que lo que había dicho la afectaría, se leía en su mirada, el deseo de dañar._

_-Ichiro no tiene hermanos- aseguro ella, sacando valor de quien sabe dónde, porque ese youkai la tenía paralizada no solo con el asombroso poder que sentía emanar de él, sino también con sus palabras, cargadas de maldad. Y aseguro en vano, porque estaba claro que si tenía un hermano y un gemelo, cabe aclarar. Le había mentido._

_-Está claro que te mintió, querida, como también te mintió en sus intenciones contigo- le dijo con saña y con eso le cerró la boca a cualquier replica que pudiera tener. ¿Sus intenciones con ella? Inejiro se dio cuenta de que tenía su absoluta atención, justo como él esperaba. Que fácil era destruir la confianza de una chica enamorada. _

–_Seguro te dijo que te amaba, que lo eras todo para él- agrego con mofa. –Te darás cuenta de que tu ingenuidad solo le hizo las cosas más sencillas, ciertamente no sabía que mi hermano podía ser tan maquiavélico.- Al fin pudo dar nombre al sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella, rencor._

_-¿Qué quieres de decir?- pregunto sintiendo como empezaba a hervir su sangre y como la respuesta a esa pregunta comenzaba a tener forma en su cabeza y en la cabeza de él. Porque había entrado en la mente de ese youkai aunque no tenía una imagen clara de lo que estaba pensando._

_-Que te uso, linda, él no te ama solo eres un medio para un fin y, bueno claro, un bonito trofeo.- se acerco lo suficiente como para rosar su mejilla con sus nudillos y colocar un mechón de su plateado cabello tras de su oreja, simplemente observando lo que sus palabras hacían con ella. Pero ella no podía creer eso, no quería creerlo, porque sencillamente no era posible, ella sentía realmente el cariño que le tenía Ichiro, lo sentía y lo veía en su mente cada que estaba con ella. –El te necesita para obtener territorio, y obtenerlo a través de ti es lo más sencillo, al fin y al cabo eres la princesa del oeste._

_Yashiro seguía sin querer creer lo que decía. No podía ser posible. Ichiro no sería capaz de hacer eso. Aunque se estaba conteniendo de meterse en su mente por el temor que le inspiraba, no podía seguir evitándolo, sacaría la verdad de él, descubriría que estaba mintiendo. Era la primera vez que sentía como se entrometía en la mente de otro y vio que él también sintió su intrusión. Poco le importo. Pero en su mente no encontró nada contrario a lo que le decía de Ichiro, simplemente vio como verdad todo lo que le decía. El plan de Ichiro que se lo había confesado a su hermano, como se había mofado de ella frente a él diciendo lo fácil que había sido engañarla a ella y a su padre demostrando que era "bueno" y solo la había salvado para plantar la confianza en ella. Y esa era la razón por la que Inejiro había ido a conocerla, para comprobar que todo lo que le había dicho Ichiro era verdad. Había conseguido enamorarla para después quedarse con todo._

_El sentimiento de rencor se revolvió con el odio, hacia Ichiro, hacia Inejiro, hacia ella misma, por primera vez se sintió completamente desarmada y traicionada. Lo sintió tomarla de sus brazos y acercarla a él, vio una sonrisa de suficiencia y le escucho reír. Por más que se removió no pudo apartarse de él, era más fuerte que ella, y sus fuerzas se encontraban al mínimo por todo lo que había descubierto y lo que le había costado entrar en su mente._

_-Nunca había conocido un poder como el tuyo, pude sentir como entrabas, como buscabas, es impresionante- sintió su deseo de poseerla, no solo a ella, a su poder, a todo lo que ella representaba y le repudio. –Te ofrezco tu venganza, únete a mí y juntos acabaremos con Ichiro, podrás vengarte por haberte usado, traicionado, por no quererte como tú lo quieres a él.- su voz helada y calculadora, lo único que hizo querer no volver a ver a ninguno. _

_-Lo único que harías sería usarme tu también, odias a tu hermano y solo me usarías en su contra, es lo mismo y no lo haré- le respondió con repudio y sintió como la ira hervía con él enterrando sus garras en sus brazos, dañándola y obligándola a gritar. Escucho como la estaban buscando fuera de la polvareda que no se quitaba, ahora entendía que había sido Inejiro quien la había causado. Y sintió a su salvación. Sesshomaru la había escuchado gritar e Inejiro lo había escuchado acercarse._

_-No te libraras de mí tan fácilmente, yo tengo formas más eficaces de obtener lo que deseo- le susurro al oído antes de soltarla y desaparecer en medio de la polvareda que se detuvo en el momento que desapareció._

_Cuando Sesshomaru llego hasta ella, las heridas en sus brazos comenzaban a desaparecer y ella tiritaba. Se abrazo a su hermano con fuerza, sin explicarle la razón de sus heridas, ni de su temblor y tampoco de por qué el aroma de Ichiro estaba en su cuerpo, dando a entender que había sido él quien la había dañado y ella sin cambiar su idea, aferro a él buscando calmar el odio que fluía con fuerza en su alma._

Soltaron sus manos con lentitud, observando su rostro marcado por la tristeza que la envolvía, el odio que habían sentido dentro del recuerdo y el dolor.

-Todo lo que Inejiro te conto no era cierto, ¿verdad?- pregunto Kagome con delicadeza. No solo había visto lo que Yashiro había vivido, también lo había sentido, aun lo sentía en el fondo de su alma y había dolido. Pero ella les había puesto sobre aviso, ese recuerdo era de antes de imaginarse que podían usar en su contra su poder, debió haber descubierto que todo era mentira después.

-Sí, todo era mentira, pero lo supe demasiado tarde. Encerró a su hermano para que no pudiera ponernos sobre aviso de que él se acercaría a nosotros. Le concedí una audiencia a Ichiro poco después, la ira estaba desapareciendo y el deseo de confirmar lo que había visto en Inejiro me llevo a aceptar verlo, aunque claro quién llego fue Inejiro, al rechazarlo por segunda ocasión, marco el inicio de un enfrentamiento, yo no lo aceptaría y ni mi padre, ni Sesshomaru me entregarían como él demandaba.- Conto como si les relatara una historia de alguien más, no como si fuera su propia historia, el final de su historia de amor y el inicio de una guerra. A Inuyasha le recordó la frialdad que siempre mostraba Sesshomaru, justo en ese momento podía ver el extraordinario parecido que tenían, que confirmaba todavía más que si era familiar suya, además de su sinceridad.

-Fue entonces cuando los sellaste- dedujo Inuyasha, uniendo todas piezas del rompecabezas. La admiro en ese momento por el sacrificio que había realizado. – ¿Cómo pudiste sellarlos a los dos, cómo los uniste a ti?

–Es momento de que se vayan- dijo al tiempo que apartaba la mirada de la dorada de Inuyasha, sería una pregunta sin respuesta, al menos de momento. Podía sentirlo acercarse, en cualquier momento llegaría hasta ella y no podía permitir que Inuyasha lo viera, no después de lo que le había mostrado. Estaba tan en contacto con él que podía saber a qué distancia se encontraba y cuánto tardaría en llegar hasta ella. Su completa atención estaba en el cielo y Kagome supo que pasaría algo importante.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir cualquier cosa, gritos y explosiones llamaron su atención. Atacaban la aldea. El miedo cruzo las facciones de Kagome, quien se puso de pie con rapidez, compartió una mirada con Inuyasha y desapareció en el bosque, debía fortalecer el campo de fuerza de la aldea. Inuyasha tenía un conflicto, cómo podía dejar a Yashiro.

Ella le sonrió. Reconocía el olor de los youkais que atacaban la aldea, sirvientes de su visitante, no los dañarían, únicamente eran una distracción para darle tiempo a su amo de conversar con ella. –Te necesitan, yo estaré bien- le dijo con un susurro, no se movió de su lugar y él con un nudo en el estomago creado de un mal presentimiento, la dejo y desapareció en el bosque.

Tanto tiempo separados, tanto tiempo sin verla más que en sus sueños. ¡Como anhelaba verla! Volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Deseaba tantas cosas pero sabía muy en el fondo que ese encuentro al que se acercaba no sería ni de cerca parecido a lo que tantas veces había soñado, pero también sabía que sería la única forma que existía para volver a estar juntos

Toco tierra envuelto en una esfera de luz. Un acantilado, ese había sido el primer lugar que había pisado, percibía su aroma en el lugar. Siguió su rastro dentro del bosque. Percibió un olor humano mezclarse con el suyo, además de otra extraña mezcla, sonrió para sus adentros. Eso que percibía era lo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar, un joven Taisho, un hibrido, que bien sabía, sacaría todo su lado maternal, el deseo que había tenido de tener a alguien a quien proteger.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas que anhelaba decirle, pero principalmente cosas que necesitaba que ella supiera, todo aquello que los había separado, deseaba que lo perdonara por no haber visto venir a su hermano y por no creer que los destruyera, pedir perdón por el simple hecho de olvidar que tenía un hermano. Y de pronto ahí estaba ella. Sentada en las raíces de un gran árbol, hermosa como la recordaba. Se perdió completamente en semejante visión, olvido el habla y todo lo que deseaba decirle.

-Yashiro- susurro con adoración. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en sus zafiros y una triste sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

-Ichiro.

* * *

Hola... No merezco pedirles nada por tardarme años en publicar y además que el capitulo no es lo mejor del mundo para serles sincera, pero de verdad me dio un super bloqueo y sigue la verdad... Tengo una idea para el siguiente capitulo y la verdad pensaba ponerlo en este, pero me pareció sumamente largo, así que lo dejaré para el siguiente, haré todo lo posible por publicarlo en estas dos semanas de vacaciones.

Solo les pido su opinión, comentarios sobre la historia, qué se imaginan qué pasara, qué les gustaría que pasara, les gusta o no les gusta. Pido por favor sus opiniones y espero, de todo corazón, que no hayan perdido el interés en la historia, juro que la terminaré, solo tengan me paciencia, sé que ya les he pedido demasiado, pero muchas de ustedes son escritoras también y sé que me entienden...

Sin nada más por el momento... disfruten el capitulo y disfruten sus vacaciones de semana Santa y pascua...

Atte

Atra Rosae


End file.
